You Again
by TiffanyNida69
Summary: Catherine and Vincent grew up together as neighbors since they were kids. As high school comes to an end and they prepare to go their seperate ways, they discover that the feelings between them were way more than just friends. They go 10 years without a word to the other until their high school reunion brings them back together.
1. Chapter 1

****I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS, ONLY BORROWING THEM****

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: First of all, Thank you Kez for helping me come up with a title for this story! Love you babe! I just popped an idea into my head for VinCat as I was writing on my 'actual' book today and I actually suffered writers block on my book thinking about writing this fic for my lovely beastie fans... so hopefully my suffering will be over once I start this... not sure how many chapters I will write and for now the rating is T lol. I hope you all enjoy it.)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

Today was the day that the seniors of Bronx Haven High School would look back at their lives and smile at all of the wonderful moments they shared with each other for 12 years... They would move forward with their lives and better themselves as adults... today was the day that they would say their goodbyes and never forget the ones they became so close to.

Catherine Chandler stood in front her floor model mirror as she gazed at herself nervously. She knew that she had practiced her speech at least a hundred times now but it felt like she couldn't remember a word of it.

Catherine was smarter than most in her school. I guess having a lawyer for a father and a scientist for a mother was really helpful towards her education. She became valedictorian of her class and was receiving a scholar to attend one of the best law enforcement schools in the US.

But as she continued to look at herself in the mirror, she asked herself over and over again if she really was up to all of this... was she really ready?

"Catherine!" Vanessa, her mother called from downstairs, "your friend Vincent is here."

Ah... Vincent Keller...

Long time friend and neighbor since they were both still in diapers. They grew up together since Vanessa and Mary were old high school friends as well. Throughout the years as they grew older, both became fonder of the other. Catherine and Vincent were always protecting each other, then on the other side of the coin, they could really fight with each other pretty hardcore.

But the only time they would argue with each other was when one of them was in a relationship. Catherine knew she was in love with Vincent for years now... the problem about it is, she never told him how she felt. And she never really asked him how he felt neither even though they flirt a lot and spent a lot of time together which made rumors spread like wildfire. They didn't mind though...

She smiled slightly at the mention of his name as she sighed one last time before grabbing her speech cards and heading for the door.

As she walked down the stairs, she watched his eyes scan her from feet to her eyes. She felt slightly awkward by his gaze and began blushing.

Vanessa and Thomas, her father hugged each other as tears stained their eyes.

"Oh come on mom, it's not like it's prom." Catherine stated as she directed her gaze back to Vincent.

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "No, it's even better. Your graduating high school. This my darling is the beginning of your adulthood..." she paused to grab a camera and waved her hand for Vincent and I to stand close together, "Okay kids, smile real big." she said all giddish causing Catherine to laugh.

Heather appeared from around the corner and looked upset as she leaned against the wall.

"What's wrong Heath?" Catherine asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah it's just dad won't let me go to the party with you guys and it really sucks..." Heather huffed as she crossed her arms.

Vincent stepped closer to Heather as he nudged her arm, "Well that is because he cares about you and this party isn't a normal party for teens. It's more like a party for adults."

"Yeah Heath. And besides, I hardly even got permission myself to go..." Catherine said as she rubbed her sisters arm, "Trust me Heather, you only have one more year of high school left before you get to go out to all of the amazing parties. And believe me, not all of them are great."

Heather nodded and smiled as she hugged Catherine and Vincent in a huddle like hug, "Congrats you guys. I'm really going to miss you both being here."

Vanessa walked in with her coat on and purse at hand, "Okay we better get going so were not late. Grab your coats, it's a little cold out."

Vincent pulled Catherine to the side, "I'm going to head back over to my place and ride with my brothers and mom... but tonight I really need to talk to you... do you wanna ride with me to the party?"

"No Vincent, I'm fine. I was actually planning on riding with Tess and besides I would feel a little out numbered of I rode with you... Why can't you tell me now?"

Awkward silence filled the room as Vincent struggled to find words to say, "Vincent," she said softly as she placed her right hand onto his cheek, "you can tell me anything."

"I uhm..." he started, "Catherine, I lo..."

"Catherine, come on!" Vanessa shouted anxiously.

"We will continue this conversation at the party. I'll see you later Vincent." Catherine said as she slid her hand down his arm and squeezed it.

* * *

><p>As the football field became filled with families and friends of the graduates, Catherine became even more nervous. She looked directly at Vincent from the stage who had seemed to be staring at her with soft eyes the whole time. God how she could just get lost in his eyes...<p>

"Here we are students... teachers, family and friends of the Bronx Haven High School." the principal started as the crowd went quiet, "I want to start out by saying that I am so proud of every one of my students and I took great pride in watching them grow in their education. I must admit I am sad to see this set of seniors sail off to the real world because they have been the best students in my entire 15 years of being a principal. Catherine Chandler will be giving her speech first..."

As the principal called her name see looked back over to Vincent in hopes that he would save her from this speech but instead he smiled and lipped, 'I believe in you.' to her.

She sighed as she stood and Vincent instantly stood and whistled, "Go Cat!" he shouted as he clapped with the crowd of people, causing her to smile a shy smile and blush.

She took a deep breath and cleared her throat, "Good evening everyone. As you already know, my name is Catherine Chandler..." she cleared her throat again in nervousness then looked at Vincent, "Class of 2003, we made it. We are here today because of our hard work, dedication, and many other things that strive us to succeed. I can remember it like it was yesterday... walking through the Bronx Haven High School's doors excited to see the new world around us... the walls that would surround us in our last few years of childhood." She paused glancing back towards her mother, "We didn't realize that those 4 years would end so suddenly, did we? But if you think about it, those years flew by only because we enjoyed the experience and had fun bettering ourselves. The teachers and staff of Bronx Haven have been there through fire and ice with us... pushing gradually so that we would take that extra step towards what we want most out of life. I want to thank you all for your undying support and for always believing in us... for believing in me. Thank you mom and dad for supporting me and my decisions even though some of those decisions have been reckless."

Catherine's eyes stained with tears, "I wanna thank my sister for always being there for me and for believing in me enough to look up to me as your mentor, I am truly honored." She directed her attention to Vincent as she continued, "Thank you to all of my friends who always stood by me and was my shoulder to cry on when I needed you most. And most importantly, thank you Class of 2003 for being the great wonderful people you are, who shared every beautiful moment behind every wall in that school with me and my experience here at Bronx Haven the best years of my life. I am so blessed to be here and I couldn't graduate with better people than you guys. I will never forget our time shared and you all... staff, teachers, students, etc. will be in my heart forever. Thank you."

The all stood as they cheered and clapped, screamed and cheered Catherine on... especially Vincent.

* * *

><p>Once the graduation was finally over, Catherine made her way through the crowded field to her family . She removed her gown and folded it as she handed it to her mother. "Wonderful speech darling." Vanessa said as she placed a kiss on Catherine's cheek and hugged her. Thomas did the same and Heather hugged her a little tighter than the others.<p>

Catherine spun around when she heard Tess screaming as she ran up to her and almost knocked her down from hugging her, "Jesus Tess. Where's the fire."

Tess looked behind Catherine then back to her as she pressed her lips together, "It's definitely in Vincent Keller's gaze. He's headed this way." she lowly mumbled as Catherine turned around.

"Hey." he said smiling at Catherine.

"Hey yourself." Catherine retorted, "So what did you have to tell me earlier?"

Vincent cleared his throat looking around them, "It's a little crowded here... later?"

"Fine. I'll see you at the party." she stated to Vincent. He nodded and left as she turned to her parents, "Mom, I'm gone. See you in the morning."

They hugged and Catherine took off with Tess across the field.

* * *

><p>Everybody seemed to be drinking, dancing or making out. Catherine walked around looking for the one person she wanted to be alone with all day and night but hadn't seen him yet.<p>

As she approached Tess and JT to ask them if they had seen Vincent, Tess hopped up and grabbed her wrist, pulling her down to the cushioned mat on the floor, "Were playing spin the bottle."

"Wait Tess... I..."

"The rules are that whoever the shaft of the bottle is pointing towards... you have to kiss him or her in the closet over there..."

Catherine tried to protest... and then it was Catherine's turn.

"Go Cat... it's not going to spin itself."

Catherine sighed hoping that it would land on JT at least or even Tess and they would just go into the closet and do nothing at all... then the bottle stopped.

"Ha! It landed on a gap." Catherine said in relief.

Tess crossed her arms as she raised a brow, "Spin again."

Catherine huffed, "No way."

"I'll do it." a husky, sensual voice said from behind Catherine. It was Vincent and he sat down next to JT and Tess as he spun the bottle.

Catherine didn't know what in the hell she would do if it landed on her... probably die in a world of sweet bliss.

Then it happened...

It landed on her...

She almost screamed but closed her eyes to make it look like she didn't like the idea as she stood. Vincent walked around to her and he grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers and they walked into the closet.

"You have 5 minutes." Tess shouted as the door closed behind them.

Catherine felt knots building inside of her stomach as his heated breath hit her lips from the closeness between them, "I can't see" Catherine panicked in a whisper.

Vincent laughed slightly as he pulled out his phone and woke it up for a little light. That was the moment that Catherine realized _how _close they truly were...

Noses touched at the slightest of movements... breath against breath...

Vincent knew that Catherine was nervous and so was he. He fell in love with her years ago but never really told her how he felt...

They heard Tess from outside of the door shout, "3 minutes..."

"Guess we better get this over with, yeah?" Vincent said as he cleared his throat. Catherine nodded and they inched closer, brushing their lips together.

He opened his mouth right when she opened hers and their tongues touched causing this sensation of heat waves to shoot through their bodies.

They devoured each other's mouth as Catherine reached up, hooking her hands around his neck and he grabbed her hips pulling her closer to him.

They couldn't bring themselves to stop as Tess slowly opened the door and people 'ooh'd and aaah'd' them causing them to pull away from each other as their foreheads touched.

"I...I need some air." is all Catherine could say before taking off for the door in a rush.

Vincent chased after her as the guests continued to whistle.

Catherine leaned forward against the railing of the porch as she thought about the previous actions, "So stupid..." she whispered to herself.

"For letting me kiss you or for kissing me back?" Vincent said from behind her, "Catherine, are you okay?"

She turned around leaning back against the railing looking down at her feet, "No... It's just..."

"Just what?" he said as he inched closer to her.

She finally looked up into his gaze as she licked her lips, "It's complicated... we're complicated Vincent."

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Complicated how?"

Tears stained her eyes as she looked away from him, "It's just that we grew up together... been friends for years and I'm terrified that if we become closer that... well... I'm scared to lose you completely if we move forward... plus, your moving away for college and so am I. What if it don't last? I mean, doesn't it scare you?"

"To death..." he said as he used his index finger under her chin to make her look at him. He searched her eyes with his, "Of losing you forever... Be honest with me... do you regret kissing me back there?"

She felt like she couldn't breathe from how close he was, "No, of course not. Do you?"

He looked down to her lips then back up into her eyes as he slowly leaned down and kissed her again. This time it was more heated. More passionate than before and tears streamed down Catherine's cheeks as she clung to him for dear life.

She pulled away, "I'm in love with you Vincent Keller." she said before she could even stop herself. Their foreheads touched, eyes locked as she waited for his answer, "You have no idea just how much I truly love you Catherine. I have from the very first moment I met you... and I always will love you no matter where this life takes us."

She responded by crashing their lips together in a loving way.

She knew that he was right... no matter where life took them, they would find a way to fall in love all over again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>10 Years Later<strong>_

"NYPD! STOP!" Catherine yelled at the perp that continued to run from her. She ran even faster as her partner and long time friend, Tess, came around the corner and tackled the perp to the ground, "You have the right to remain silent..." Tess stated as she placed cuffs onto the man's wrists. Catherine sighed as she was exhausted from another busy day at work.

They proceeded to their cop car and put the perp in the back, "Nice work Vargas..."

"Same to you Chandler... Ugh, I'm soooo ready for this day to end already. You do realized what today is, right?"

Of course Cat knew what today was... tonight made 10 years since she graduated from high school... the actual reunion party was tonight at a hotel, "I couldn't forget it if I tried."

They started driving towards the precinct when Tess just bluntly asked, "So what if Vincent shows up?"

Catherine honestly didn't put a lot of thought into it, "Act the same way I have been for the past 2 years. I'm with Evan now... Vincent, he... moved so far away and we were young then Tess. We drifted apart...we just... didn't work out."

Tess nodded as she pressed her lips together as Catherine continued, "Besides, JT said that Vincent told him that he wasn't coming."

Catherine felt a little disappointed with that last part. Even though they broke up years ago, she wanted to see him. Despite being together, they were friends for way longer.

* * *

><p>Tess pulled in front of the precinct, "Listen Cat, all I'm saying is that if Vincent does come, you seriously owe him nothing. No explanation. No why's, no what-if's. Evan has been really good to you and he's really hot." Catherine raised an eyebrow at her friend, "What? He is... Just promise me that if you happen to run into Vincent Keller, you won't let those old feelings bubble up again."<p>

"Alright, fine. I guess I need to run home and get ready. But first, we have a perp to interrogate." Catherine said with a smile.

* * *

><p>JT dialed the number but didn't know what to say. He pondered as his finger became anxious to press the green button. He finally pushed it and waited for an answer... if he even got one, "Hello?"<p>

"Vincent, hey."

"Hi JT. Not trying to be rude or anything, but I'm kind of busy at the moment... whatever it is you need, you need to just say it fast."

"Okay? Well, I was wondering if maybe you would reconsider going to the Reunion?"

"No..."

JT sighed, "Why not? Because of Catherine?" JT was a little frustrated, "Look V, there are other people besides Catherine Chandler that want to see you again. Don't you think this is a little... I don't know, punishing?"

"JT, I am thrilled that you want me to be there, but it isn't just Catherine that keeps me from going back..." he lied as he sighed, "Look JT, I'll come if I make time alright?"

"Thanks man. I know you would be doing the wrong thing if you chose to not come. These things happen only once. I'll see ya there man."

* * *

><p>Catherine arrived at her apartment to see Evan standing and waiting at her door... he was in scrubs too instead of a suit. She smiled as she stuck her key into the door, "So your going as Dr. Marks instead of as my fiance?"<p>

"Uhm... actually Cat, I came by to tell you that I can't make it..." she froze as he continued, "I was called in last minute and I know how much this means to you and I'm so sorry... please forgive me."

"Evan," she sighed as they walked inside and she practically threw her keys on the counter, "We planned this for weeks... Can't you... just tell them you already have plans?"

"You know I can't do that no matter how badly I want to..." he cupped her face, "listen, I promise I will make it up to you and more this weekend. We will go to the cabin or something for a romantic getaway if you want. Just you and me..." he walked closer to her and she smiled, "and the empty cabin..." he placed a soft kiss on her lips, "and red wine..." he kissed her again and she smiled, "That's my girl. I'll be home by noon tomorrow. I love you."

She sighed again as he kissed her cheek and left.

* * *

><p>Once Catherine arrived to the reunion, she felt pretty good to be there. Tess had separated herself from Cat to catch up with a few other people as Cat walked to one of the walls and leaned back against it. Even though she was happy to be there, she was still pretty upset at Evan for ditching her.<p>

* * *

><p>JT and Vincent walked through the door and a few guys that were football players raised their fists in the air and cheered with JT. Vincent looked around not really recognizing most of the people he knew years ago until his eyes froze onto a beautiful brunette. She seemed to be alone and nobody was really speaking to her.<p>

His heart almost jumped out of his chest when he heard the echo of her name in his mind. Catherine Chandler.

He didn't know what he would say, but he wanted to see her so badly. "Hey JT, I'll catch up with you later man."

He started walking towards Catherine, trying to keep from being seen.

* * *

><p>Catherine looked around hoping that maybe Vincent would show. Deep down, the thought of him just made her heart flutter. She missed him... as her friend, or at least she told herself that. She was truly happy with Evan... he does love her but it has never been the same type of relationship she had with Vincent. She started smiling when she thought about the times he would pick on her when they were just kids in the 1st grade.<p>

Then she wondered how he was doing after all of these years.

"Penny for your thoughts?" a deep voice said from behind her. She turned around and almost fainted, "Vincent?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>**Again this is just something I thought up lol. Not too sure how to really go on with it but I will find a way if I have to lol. Do you guys want more? Let me know. And sorry for the mistakes. Anyways, reviews are welcome. Love you guys**<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

****I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS, ONLY BORROWING THEM****

**(A/N: So glad that you all liked this! I have been asked about the 'how' as far as VinCat splitting up... this chapter will uncover that and hopefully it will give you a better understanding as to why Catherine broke up with him. Yes it was her who broke the relationship off if you didn't catch it in the first chapter lol. Tess is upset with Vincent as well, which you will figure out why later. The question is, is Evan really working? Or does he have something to hide? ;) guess you have to keep reading to find out. Anyways, thanks for the all of the wonderful reviews... here is chapter 2.)**

**_**Italics are for past events__.__**_**

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

><p>"<em>So if and when collecting evidence to use in a court case..." the professor of Legal Evidence lingered his statement as Catherine secretly texted back and forth with Vincent by hiding her phone under the table.<em>

"_Miss Chandler." he called out._

_Catherine's head shot up, "Hm? Yes?"_

"_We were just discussing the proper way to collect evidence from a crime scene... I was hoping that I could briefly interrupt whatever it is your doing long enough for you to be so kind and describe that proper way to the class?"_

_She nodded as she cleared her throat and responded, "Well, it actually depends on what type of crime has been committed. If it's a murder, then you would need to wear specific gear and handle each item with care. Any false move could throw the whole case off. If it is hair? It would need to be collected and placed inside of a sealed bag to avoid contamination that way the DNA will not be corrupted."_

"_Well done, but I need more specifics... yes, Allen."_

_She drifted off into her private world to continue texting Vincent when finally the instructor dismissed them for the day._

_Catherine had the whole weekend to herself and planned to drive two states over to see Vincent._

_She missed him and it had been 2 months since she last saw him... which was the day they had separated to headed off to college..._

_As she returned to her dorm, a knock startled her and she spun around to see Evan Marks standing there, "Hi, uhm... Cat?"_

"_Are you looking for Tess? She just left for the weekend and..." Catherine started but Evan interrupted her, "Actually I came to see you. Seems I am having a little trouble with math and I was sent here to check and see if you had an opening to tutor me?"_

_She sighed as she didn't want to ruin her plans for the weekend, "Tell you what Mr. Marks... I will give you my number," she said as she wrote it down, "and you can check back with me on Monday. I am leaving for the weekend so I haven't the time to check my schedule in the tutor room. Okay?"_

_He nodded as he patted the card onto his hand and left._

_Catherine was totally thrilled to surprise Vincent and practically jumped into the shower._

_She drove for hours and felt tired as she finally arrived into Tennessee. It was still day time so she made it just in time to find his dorm. As she pulled up to the UT campus, she felt uneasy for some reason._

_She checked herself in the mirror one last time before exiting the car and walked up towards the main entrance. _

_The halls were swamped with people and Catherine looked around for Vincent, but didn't find him anywhere._

_A redheaded petite woman approached her, "Are you new? You seem lost."_

"_No actually I was looking for someone." Catherine retorted with a smile._

_The redhead swung her hand out, "The names Tori... Tori Windsor. I know just about every one in this school. Who are you looking for?"_

_Catherine sighed in relief as she shook Tori's hand, "Catherine Chandler..."_

"_Ah, so your the one he talks about..."_

"_I'm sorry?" Catherine asked as her heart melted at the thought of Vincent talking about her to others._

"_Vincent is who your looking for right? Vincent Keller?" Tori asked with a smile._

"_Yes, actually... is he... around or close by?"_

_Tori gave Catherine directions to the frat house he lived in and Catherine thanked her as she excitedly walked off. Tori watched her and envied her as she took more and more steps closer to finding Vincent. She wanted him herself and hated the fact that he was in a relationship. She rolled her eyes and carried onward to her next class._

_Catherine finally found the building and her heart raced as she got closer to the house. What if he wasn't surprised at all? What if he didn't want to see her? A million questions ran into her mind but it didn't stop her._

_She took in a deep breath as she raised her hand and knocked on the door. She heard several guys laughing and yelling and one seemed louder as he approached the door._

_It swung open, but it wasn't Vincent, "Hi. I'm Catherine. Is Vincent here?"_

_The guy kept giving her up and down looks as he bit his lip, "Yeah... he is. Come on in." the guy seemed drunk and smelt like it too. Catherine walked in and past the drunk guy as the others whistled and came to a halt at their previous partying._

"_He's in there." the guy that opened the door said as he pointed at another door which was closed._

_Catherine nodded as she tried to control her nerves. And finally she opened the door to find Vincent making out with another girl... some blonde actually and they didn't budge from the door being opened neither._

_Catherine's heart sank like the Titanic and ran back out... she ran out of the building, and towards her car as she heard a voice screaming behind her._

"_Catherine wait! I can explain!" Vincent yelled as he ran for her. "Catherine! Please!"_

_She stopped and spun around to slap him across the face, "How dare you! I come here thinking that I was going to surprise you and that we could try and catch up on things between us and find you lip-locked with another girl..."_

_Vincent huffed, "I was totally surprised alright."_

"_You know... this is exactly why I didn't want to be with you... this is why I built walls around my heart and lied to not only you, but to myself about my feelings for you as I felt them grow more and more everyday..." _

"_Catherine... please."_

"_I honestly believed you... You were my best friend Vincent... my rock... my everything and then this happens..." she couldn't hold back the tears any longer, "This was a mistake..."_

"_No, don't say that... please! It meant nothing to me... she meant nothing to me." he protested with tears falling down his cheeks, "Catherine I can't bare the thought of losing you please can we just go inside and talk about it?"_

_She shook her head, "No... there is nothing to talk about and nothing you can say to fix this. I terrified of losing you completely after everything we have been through... Vincent I care about you... I loved you! And I should have known that whatever I felt between us wasn't real."_

"_Come on Catherine, you don't really mean that..." he sobbed._

_She wiped away a few stray tears as more threatened eyes, "It's over Vincent... not just because of the kiss but this whole situation isn't working. I will try to be your friend... but nothing more again. I just... I don't know what to do now."_

_He walked closer to her, scared to even touch her. He finally cupped her face, pulling her head up to look at him. She squeezed her eyes closed as her lip trembled and tears rolled down her cheeks, "This is so hard letting go of a lifetime with you... but I have no choice." she finally said as she finally looked up into his eyes. _

_Tears rolled down his face as well and she struggled to pull away... she truly did._

_She grabbed his right hand and placed a soft tender kiss onto his palm, removing it form her face, "Goodbye Vincent." she hiccuped a sob then sniffed and wiped her face. She grabbed his hand and raised it up to her chest where her heart's location is and continued, "You will always have a place in here." Tears fell as he felt her heart beat pulse against his palm._

"_I'm so sorry." he whispered in a sob and she turned to leave, unable to look at him anymore as he fell to his knees and cried._

* * *

><p>"Yeah, uhm... I didn't know if I was going to come or not but JT insisted that I be here." Vincent said.<p>

Catherine studied his features and how they were different yet the same at the exact same time. His hair was shorter, yes... and he seemed more built than before, but the rest seemed the same.

Before Catherine could say anything Tess ran out of nowhere and grabbed her wrist, "We're playing spin the bottle like old times. Come on."

"Tess... I,. uh..." Catherine tried to protest but Tess was already a little too drunk to really let Catherine miss out. She pulled her over to a spot the had reserved in the floor and Catherine looked back to see that Vincent wasn't standing where he was previously... he was gone.

"Okay Cat, it's your turn." Tess said in a drunken giggle.

Catherine crossed her arms then whispered angrily at Tess, "I am engaged to Evan... I am not playing a kissing game for God's sake."

"Oh come on Cat... for me? And for old times sake, please?"

Catherine shook her head and stood to leave when she heard the bottle spin. As she still stood there, looking for Vincent, they started 'whooing' and giggling at Catherine.

She turned around and saw _him _stand up and walk towards her. Before she could protest against Vincent, he pulled her into the next room which was dark and not being used for the party. He shut the door behind him then turned facing Catherine.

"I gotta go. I can't do this." she stated as she charged for the door. He grabbed her hand and she spun to face him as he pulled her back into his chest. Their eyes locked and their faces were so close that they could feel each other's heated breath. "Vincent, I..."

"Don't worry. I wasn't going to kiss you..." he paused as his eyes moved to her lips then back up into hers, "unless... you want me to." those last words sent chills down her spine and she briefly closed her eyes and swallowed hard. She looked back up into his eyes, "I need to go." and she walked off leaving Vincent in the dark.

She made her way through the crowd as she dialed Evan's number but it kept going to voice mail. She made her way outside into the cold brisk air and sat on one of the nearby benches. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes when she felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked up to see Vincent and instantly stood, "I'm sorry that I ran out on you like that... its just, things changed through the years and I can't go back there... I can't go back into the past and open old wounds."

He sat next to her and nodded as he licked his lips, "I understand Catherine. I mainly spun that bottle so that I could get you alone so we could talk, although you are a great kisser. he smiled, her heart stopped.

She was a great kisser? 'Lord help me now!' she thought to herself.

"That's what I can't go back to Vincent... of course I plan on being your friend but that's it. I'm engaged now and moving forward with my life..." she looked down at her hands then away from Vincent so he couldn't see the tears building in her eyes.

Vincent had to know how she felt. He knew he was crossing many lines here but he just couldn't resist himself. He knew in his heart that he was still in love with her... but he had to know if she loved him too.

She looked up into his eyes and felt trapt. He leaned towards her and it took her a minute to realize that she was leaning towards him too. She stopped, realizing that she was a wife to be, "I gotta go." and they stood in sync, Catherine started walking away and Vincent smiled as he watched her go.

"She still loves me." he whispered more to himself then he turned and walked into the other direction.

* * *

><p>Catherine arrived to her apartment and sighed in relief when the aroma of home hit her in the face. She was stunned that Vincent tried to kiss her after all of these years. It just wasn't possible for them to be together again. She just couldn't go back and besides she loves Evan dearly. Unlike Vincent, he has been so good to her other than not being around much and most nights she spent alone. Evan was a medical examinerdoctor and his jobs had kept him away from home for the last 6 months.

Catherine slumped onto her couch as she began removing her shoes off of her sore tired feet. She stood, shedding her jacket then sighed as she reminded herself that she was going to have to spend another night alone.

She started herself a hot bath and went through her mail...

Bill...

Bill...

Bill...

She stopped when she saw a small envelope with her father's initials in gold... the other initials were of his younger fiance. Her mother had passed away soon after she had broken up with Vincent. Her father was strange to have found somebody so quick, and to Catherine, Brooke was nothing more than a young hot gold-digger, waiting for her father to croak so she could take him for his money.

She opened the envelope and saw that it was an RSVP card and a return envelope so that they knew how many guests would be attending the wedding. Catherine huffed a disgusted laugh as she tossed the card onto the counter.

She ran back into the bathroom to shut off her water when a knock at the door stopped her from soaking off the day.

She slipped on her thin silk robe and as they knocked again, she growled at their impatience.

She opened the door and was stunned as a pair of hands cupped her face and he kissed her... Vincent kissed her.

At first her body melted into his grip and she wrapped her arms around his neck... but she managed to remember Evan and pushed him back, slapping him across the face, "What the hell is wrong with you? Did you not hear me when I said that I was engaged?"

"Yep... This told me exactly what I needed to know." Vincent shot back at her with a smile before turning and leaving. Catherine was shocked at his actions... how dare him come to her place, kiss her then leave?

* * *

><p>She chased after him and as he made it to the elevator she grabbed his arm, "Your not going anywhere until you tell me what you meant."<p>

"The kiss told me all I needed to know... and that is all _you _need to know." he said smiling and entering the elevator.

She stepped inside with him, "That kiss was not my doing. You kissed me... and, I... I pushed you away. So whatever your getting at Vincent... it's wrong... all wrong."

He paused as he continued to smile and the elevator dung as he said, "You kissed me back, and that told me that you still love me." he exited the elevator and she followed soon behind him, "What? No, no, no, no, no... your reading it all wrong here... that was just my way of saying goodbye to you so we can move on..." she tried to stop him from walking but he kept going as she walked backwards rambling. He finally stopped and looked at her with one brow up, "Do you ever shut up?" he laughed and continued walking when he saw her eyes blink bigger at him.

"Excuse me?" she shot back at him when she finally caught up to him.

He stopped walking and shrugged his jacket off and placed it around Catherine since all she was wearing was a thin robe, probably nothing on underneath... 'Good God!' he screamed in his head and she thanked him.

"Look Catherine, I know you... everything about you. You forget that it was you and I who hung out all the time after school and we stayed at each other's houses on the weekends. I know how you feel and I definitely know what your thinking. Do you really expect me to believe that your happy with Evan?"

"Wait you know his name? How do you know his name?"

"JT told me... but that's the besides the point. The point is that you and I both know when you feel the slightest bit vulnerable... nervous in any level, you ramble and talk and never shut up. Another reason I know you still care about me."

"Yes, I do care about you Vincent... I always have but that doesn't change the fact that I am in a relationship and I told you that I can't go back in the past with you. We don't even know each other anymore, it's been 10 years! Those kids in high school are long gone now."

He huffed, "You still didn't answer my question..." he stated. She looked into his eyes as if she was begging him not to go there with her and realized what he had asked her. As she tried to answer she stuttered searching for what to say.

He smiled as he motioned for a cab and squeezed her hand, "Goodnight Catherine."

* * *

><p>He walked towards the cab that stopped and she brought him to halt when she screamed at him, "This isn't fair Vincent!"<p>

"No one said it would be did they Catherine?"

She pulled him away from the cab and told the driver to go on, "Listen to me Vincent I am happy... I'm happy to finally be with someone that I know will never break my heart. Evan is sweet... he's kind and he cares about me and he loves me."

"Do you love him?"

Catherine froze, not knowing what to say next... Did she love Evan?

"Yes... I love him."

"Liar." he shot back.

Catherine crossed her arms and huffed a laugh, "What are you? Like 7? You don't know who I love and don't love... maybe if you knew how to treat a woman you would know what love felt like." she froze again, feeling guilty already for her choice of words, "Vincent... I-I-I..."

"You don't have to explain. I'll leave you alone now Catherine. I'm sorry to have come in the first place. JT was right, you have changed. I hope you have a happy life..."

Catherine's eyes stained with tears. She wasn't intending on hurting him, she was just upset at how Vincent came at her questioning her feelings for Evan like he had some God given right to and then she snapped.

It was happening all over again...

Vincent was leaving...

Only this time, she feared that he would never come back.

"Vincent wait!" she said as she walked near the car, "At least promise me that you will call me sometime? Let me know that your alive at least... Even though our trial of love didn't work doesn't mean that we should throw away our much longer friendship away. I meant what I said 10 years ago Vincent... I couldn't lose you completely because we didn't work out... I still can't lose you. You have been a huge part of my life for sooo many years and I don't want this stupid argument to destroy us."

He nodded his head and sat in the car and left. Catherine couldn't believe he just left without saying a word... and yet again Vincent Keller shattered her heart again.

She fought back tears as she walked back inside and then it hit her that she still had his coat.

* * *

><p>As morning light entered the window Evan sprung up out of the bed he was in and looked down at his watch.<p>

'Okay, it's only 7 in the morning.' he thought, 'I still have a couple of hours to spare.'

He laid back down and turned to face his lover for a year and he caressed her cheek, causing her eyes to flutter open, "Good morning darling." she spoke softly as the redhead placed a soft kiss onto his lips.

He rolled her on top of him, "Alex Salter, it is always a good morning waking up next to you." they began kissing as they reignited their affair once more.

He just had to keep it away from Catherine...

* * *

><p><em><strong>**Ending the chapter here because it feels like a good spot to stop it. I know, Evan you asshole lol. Anyways please let me know how I did. Excuse the mistakes lol. Thanks!**<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

****I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS, ONLY BORROWING THEM****

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: _"You love.. you really really love me!" – Jim Carrey – The Mask... _OMG! I am so excited that yal are following me through with this. YAY! HAPPY DANCE! lol... Anyways, the major fan question was 'If Evan is doing the same thing as Vincent did all them years ago, how will she forgive Vincent?' My answer is, read and find out lol. I do not want to give ANYTHING away lol. I am just as excited about this story as you are, so that being said... I will also add that this story will NOT be a long one, just a little reminder that it was just a brief idea that popped into my head haha. I'll go as far as I can but I do not want to bore you all with unnecessary rambling lol. I will be doing a past event in almost EVERY chapter so that you can better understand how much VinCat have been through to make their bond a very close one. Thank you ALL again, and I love you! This chapter will go back into time for most of the chapter because I don't want to keep you all in the dark. It will also be the beginning of what will turn into a brief argument between VinCat... Heather is coming back, SOON ;) and we have wedding plans for the no-so-loving couple -Evan & Cat- o.o ...anyways, just bare with me here I promise you will NOT be disappointed!)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

_****WARNING: SOME BREIF SEXUAL CONTENT, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK****_

–_**This Fanfic is rated M for language, brief sexual content, partying/underage drinking, etc.– **_

_**(Italics are past events)**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Catherine! Vincent is here!" Vanessa shouted as Catherine sped up the process of getting ready for prom. Although it was slightly difficult considering the hottest in guy in High School was waiting for her downstairs.<em>

_He was always waiting for her..._

_She finished her makeup and proceeded to pin her hair half-way up and curled it. She sprinkled a little glitter on in her hair to match the glittery effect her hot pink, tube tie up dress she wore with her white open toe heels._

_She sighed as she took one last look in the mirror and smiled in satisfaction of her looks._

_She grabbed her carry along purse, which had 4 boot legger bottles hidden in it, and slowly made her way out the door._

"_So Vincent... What time will you be bringing Catherine home?" Thomas said in his best protective father tone._

_Vincent cleared his throat and swallowed hard as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, "10 'o clock sir."_

"_Awesome. And there won't be any..."_

"_Dad!" Catherine interrupted from behind him as they all gazed at her in sync. Vincent's jaw dropped... literally and he blinked repeatedly as him and Thomas said, "Wow." at the exact same time._

_Catherine laughed as she patted her left cheek, "Stop it you two, your making me nervous."_

_They took pictures for her mom then left to head over to Vincent's house so that his mom, Mary, could take a few photos as well._

"_You look absolutely stunning Catherine..." he said as they walked across the lawn with their arms hooked together._

"_Thank you... I brought us a few, you know..." she opened her purse and flashed the alcohol at him and he smiled with a nod._

* * *

><p><em>Minutes had passed and they finally arrived to the hotel.<em>

_Banners and signs surrounded the place and the music echoed all the way out to the street. _

_As they entered the double doors, they took in the scenery of streamers and balloons along with a DJ, concession stand, and of course a photographer with a beautiful setting of a meadow to take pictures of the seniors._

_They walked up to the line to have their photo done as Vincent turned his head to prevent from being seen. Catherine pressed her lips together, noticing his reaction then looked over at the girl walking in their direction._

"_Hi Cat..." Gabriella said envious and then smiled at Vincent, "Hey Vincent."_

"_Hi." they said in sync as Vincent placed his hand on Catherine's lower back to make it look like they were more than just prom dates._

_Catherine's heart fluttered and her cheeks started to burn by his touch... she gazed into his eyes and stared until the photographer called them next._

"_See ya around Gabriella." Vincent said as he took Catherine's hand and webbed his fingers with hers and walked up to the setting._

_Gabriella huffed in dissatisfaction as she crossed her arms and walked off._

"_You would think she would be over you by now." Catherine whispered in a giggle._

"_Yeah, well... I am irresistable Miss Chandler." he said sarcastically causing her to squeal a laugh. She playfully smack his arm as she responded, "Don't be so sure of yoursef... Mr. Keller."_

"_Alright darlings," the light pitched voiced man said as he began explaining how he wanted them positioned, "sweetheart," he said to Catherine, "face your back towards his chest and you," he said looking at Vincent, "put your hands onto her hips..."_

_Catherine's breath hitched as his hands slid from her lower back to her hips and her heart sped up when she felt Vincent's heart pounding against her back._

"_Now smile real pretty..." _

_They did... but it involved a huge struggle considering their closeness. "Fin! Thank you... the pictures will be available when you go back to school... Next!"_

_They walked away and Catherine looked at Vincent and laughed._

"_What?" he asked confused._

"_Oh, nothing... I think he likes you." Catherine said as she burst into more laughter._

_He rolled his eyes as he whispered, "Shut up." in a sigh._

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh! I love this song!" Catherine stated as she grabbed Vincent and ran out to the middle of the floor. The music was slow and romantic and it happened to be a favorite of Catherine's.<em>

_She wrapped her hands around his neck as his went straight to the small of her back and they started to sway to 'Bittersweet Symphony.'_

"_Did I tell you that you were exceptionally beautiful tonight?" Vincent asked with a huge smile._

_Catherine raised an eyebrow, "Exceptionally?"_

"_You know what I mean... Your always beautiful, but... tonight you.. are... breathtaking." he said in full seriousness._

_Her legs felt weak at his choice of words and became speechless as she laid her head down on his collar bone, taking in his amazing manly scent. His heart raced and she felt it too. She pulled back and looked up at him, "You know, prom isn't how I had imagined it."_

"_What do you mean?" he asked._

_She nervously smiled as she locked eyes with him again, "I don't know... I always pictured it being a little more... exciting?"_

"_Ah... I see. So I don't excited you?" he retorted and before she could say another word, Gabriella purposely tripped and spilled punch on Catherine's dress._

_Cat gasped and threw her hands out as the cold beverage slithered down her skin._

"_Oops.." Gabriella said before taking off laughing in pride at what she had just done._

"_Oooooh, I've had it with her!" Catherine exclaimed and started to charge at Gabriella but befoe she could take 2 steps Vincent grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back, "No, no... She's not worth it. Just ignore her."_

_Catherine sighed, "This dress wasn't exactly cheap Vincent." she shot back angrily._

"_I know and I'm sorry... you want to just leave?"_

"_Gladly!" she stated in relief to his question. As a matter of fact, all she wanted to do was be alone Vincent anyways._

* * *

><p><em>As they pulled into the driveway, it was around 8:45pm. Catherine sat still for a moment as she remembered the alcohol in her little purse, "Meet me at the tree-house in about 5 minutes. I'm going to go change and let my parents know I'm home, okay?"<em>

_He nodded as they both got out of the car. He ran towards his house, and she to hers._

* * *

><p><em>10 minutes went by and Catherine became impatient. As she started to leave the tree-house, Vincent appeared, "I know you weren't about to leave?" he said with a smile.<em>

"_Well, I thought that maybe you ditched me." _

_They sat down next to each other, with their backs against the wall and Catherine pulled out the little shot bottles of booze, "Let the celebration begin." she said waving one of the bottles at Vincent. _

"_Yeah and I brought us some wine that I took from my brother's stash."_

"_William or Michael?"_

"_Will..." he said with a laugh._

_She burst into laughter, "William has a soft side? Wow, now the grass will be greener by the morning."_

_They laughed together as she handed him a shot. They opened them and toasted, "To a life of prosperity and wealth in both of our futures."_

"_Agreed... and to us getting drunk on prom night instead of dancing." he stated causing her laugh even harder._

"_And you my friend are a dork... hence why you never got laid after you turned 16." she said as she took a drink and he stared at her with wide eyes, "That is... so not true!"_

"_Yes it is... your as much a virgin as I am."_

_They laughed again as Vincent started to pop open the wine bottle. When he did, the cork shot towards the wall and bounced back hitting him in the eyebrow. He grunted and rolled over in pain as Catherine fell over laughing harder than she had ever before in her life. _

_She raised back up and placed her right hand on his face as she said in a laugh, "Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah..." he said laughing with her as he continued to rub his brow, "Wine?"_

"_Thought you wouldn't ask." Catherine sighed as she grabbed the wine bottle and drank from it._

_They talked and laughed the night away and hours had past, along with a half of a bottle of wine, and 4 boot leggers... Both were pretty waisted._

_Catherine stared at Vincent for quite some time as he laid his head back, staring at the ceiling, "You know, it's not polite to stare..." he said as he brought his head down to look at her, smiling._

_She smiled back as she sat up from the floor, "I'm just... curious."_

"_Of what?"_

_The alcohol was totally talking for her tonight and she hardly had the will power to even control herself... "Your body..."_

"_My body?"_

_She laughed, "I know it sounds stupid, but I have never seen a naked guy before... I don't know why, but I always wondered what a guy looked like under his clothes."_

"_Are you implying that I strip for you Miss Chandler?" his voice was deeper than normal... almost in arousal._

_Her breath hitched as she quickly responded, "No... not unless you want to, of course."_

_Vincent stood up rather quick and staggered a little from being slightly drunk. She waited and watched as he reached up and unzipped his coat. He shrugged it off then reached down for the hem of his shirt and stopped with a smile, "If I have to get naked in front of you... you have to get naked in front of me... It's a win, win situation here... besides, I have never seen a girl naked before either."_

"_Liar..." she laughed, "your porn collection in the box under your bed says different." she scoffed with a smile but stood and shrugged out of her coat like it was natural, "Now your shirt...Vincent."_

_He hesitated at first, but pulled it up and over his head... tossing it to the side._

_She took in the image of his skin as she approached him and lightly trailed her hand over his chest. She backed up a step and pulled her shirt off, and waited for his response._

_He cleared his throat, "My chest is bare..." he said and his breath touched Catherine's lips from how close they were, "so bare it."_

_He didn't have to ask her twice. If only he knew how she felt about him... how he was the only guy that could make her heart flutter and stop at the same time. She reached behind her, looking at her feet in shyness as the clasp of her bra fully unhooked. She too hesitated but looked into his eyes as she brought both of her hands up to her straps and slid the bra completely off of her, tossing it near his shirt._

_He almost stop breathing at how beautiful her breasts were and he fought himself, refusing to touch her even though he wanted to so badly._

_She used her eyes to point at his pants and he looked down as he unfasten them and pulled them down until they were loose enough to fall at his feet. He kicked them to the side and Catherine blinked repeatedly at the sight in front of her. She eyed his growing manhood and almost fainted at how large it really was._

_She swallowed hard as she untied her pajama pants and let them slide down her legs, pooling at her feet. _

_Then finally they both removed the rest at the same time and stood face to face completely nude. Catherine felt slightly insecure and bent down to grab her clothes._

_Vincent grabbed her wrists and pulled her back up and cupped her face. _

_Their eyes locked as the space between them started to close. She ran her right hand through his hair and hooked it around his neck as their lips touched._

_Slowly he laid her down onto the cold wooden floor, eyes still locked... then when she nodded her head, he slowly thrust forward and both released a gasping moan. He became still for a moment as he laid his head at the crook of her neck, taking in her scent. She cupped his face and lifted his head so that he was looking at her as she thrust her hips up wanting more._

_Heated kisses were exchanged..._

_Loving caresses here and there..._

_Whimpering moans between the two..._

_It felt right being there with Vincent but at the same time she felt like they were doing the wrong thing. What if it destroyed their friendship?_

_Then again, this is what she wanted all along. To be in his arms... under every loving touch he could give her... she loves him._

* * *

><p><em>They dressed back into their clothes and sat in an awkward silence for what seemed like hours. Catherine couldn't look at him... not because she was ashamed, because she wasn't that at all... but because she was terrified about how he would feel after what they did. <em>

_Maybe she could save their friendship by acting like it sucked?_

"_So..." she started._

"_So..." he mimicked._

_She didn't know what to say. She was at a loss._

"_So that was sex?"_

"_Yup..." he retorted awkwardly as he looked at her with questioning eyes, "Did I hurt you?"_

"_Nope... no...not at all..." she said nervously, "It's just that... I thought that it... it was supposed to be something special?" she finally lied. He looked at her almost as if he was about to confess his feelings for her or something and she continued, "Okay," she sighed as she sat down, "We were... a little drunk and..."_

"_Catherine you don't have to explain... I get it... It shouldn't have happened." he said as he stood and gave her his best fake smile. He almost hugged her but decided it was a bad idea after what just happened between them, "Goodnight Catherine."_

"_Goodnight Vincent."_

_He left and she stayed behind trying to take in what they had just done. Vincent gave her his purity... and she gave him hers. This was a huge deal to her but she couldn't tell him that. She grabbed a marker from a nearby box and wrote on the ceiling of the tree house that they was together romantically for the first time of their entire lives and next to it she wrote the date down._

_She laid back and thought about his thrusts and how he kissed her... touched her... loved her._

_She wanted that moment to be theirs until the end of time... she couldn't imagine another girl being able to do that with him._

_She felt her eyes starting to close as they became heavy with sleep. And finally she drifted off into a world where Vincent would always be hers._

* * *

><p><em>Come morning, Catherine woke up to Vincent pouring warm water in her face. She sat up instantaneously, "What the hell?! Please tell me that wasn't pee."<em>

_He laughed, "It's water. You should get up."_

_It became extremely quiet as last night's events popped back into Catherine's head. _

"_Vincent?" she started and he knew what she was about to ask. He remembered last night as well, but from the way Catherine was talking... she didn't like it one bit. Of course he felt that he loved her even more, but in order to keep their friendship in tact, he prepared to lie and act like he forgot._

"_Uhm... about last night..."_

"_What about it?" he asked almost immediately._

_'Was he too drunk to remember?' she thought... 'Maybe this is a good thing.' "Well... do you..."_

"_Honestly Cat? I don't really remember a lot from last night... but I'm sure whatever we did was only because we were drunk. But I promise you, if I remember... you will be the first one I come to about it, alright?"_

_She nodded feeling a little sad that he didn't really want to remember what they did. To her it was kind of a big deal considering she can't get her virginity back now. But the great part about it in her mind was that she shared that moment with Vincent. She couldn't picture herself with anyone else in that type of situation. So she chose to forget it ever happened between them too and move forward._

* * *

><p>Catherine looked at the tiny piece of paper she held in her hand as she took a deep breath then knocked on the door. She hoped that Vincent was here and that this was the right address. She wanted to see him again, but she used his jacket as an excuse.<p>

She knocked again and the door swung open to Vincent standing there in only his boxers and a white tank, "Hey Catherine... do you realize the time?"

"Yes... I do actually. I wanted to drop your jacket off before I went to work, so..." she held the jacket out in front of her, "here it is... and thank you for letting me wear it."

He smiled as he grabbed it and stepped out of the door, pulling it behind him, "Do you... wanna grab a coffee or something after your shift? I swear I won't kiss you, this time I want a normal conversation like old times..."

She smiled as she thought about it. Her phone rang and she placed a finger up as she answered, "Chandler."

He grumbled a sigh as he walked back inside, leaving the door open so she could just come inside herself and he started getting dressed.

He started walking back into the living room as he rolled his shirt down. Catherine's breath hitched when she saw his chiseled abs before the shirt he put on completely covered them.

"Like what you see Catherine?"

She crossed her arms, "No." she shot back in a lie. God how she wished she could just run her hand across those abs...

"Listen, Vincent... I only came by to give you your jacket, and I did... and the precinct called me in on a case so I have to go."

They stood there in silence for just a few seconds when Vincent approached her, "Coffee?" he said in his deep sensual voice that she always loved about him.

She sighed, "Fine... but it's not date." she shot back with a smile and left.

As soon as she was gone he whispered, "Feels like a date to me."

* * *

><p>Upon arrival to the precinct, Catherine charged towards Tess for how she acted at the reunion. She slumped down into her chair and crossed her arms towards Tess.<p>

Tess looked up from a file, "What?"

"Oh don't play dumb. You know what." Catherine said lowly.

"I was a little waisted, okay?" she held her hands out in a surrender motion, "And I'm sorry..."

"Apology accepted." Catherine smiled as she noticed the file in Tess' hand, "So what do we have?"

Tess didn't say anything, instead she brought up events from last night too, "So you and Vincent went into another room after the bottle landed on you..."

"So? Nothing happened if that's what your getting at?" Catherine questioned.

Tess nodded and carried on with their case.

* * *

><p>Vincent arrived to the hospital to start his shift in the radiology department. He went to the main office to clock in and soon after he hid behind a wall when he saw Evan making out with one of the nurses, Alex Salter.<p>

Surprisingly, he was close enough to hear in on their conversation too.

"So we only have a week until the wedding between you and Cat... then you can get that life insurance policy on her and I'll take care of the rest."

'Take care of the rest?' Vincent thought... 'Like kill her?!'

"Yes darling," Evan started, "We will be together, I promise. And hopefully we will have enough money to get that house you always wanted."

Vincent left when he heard them walking towards him and acted like he was looking at a file with a red vine hanging out of his mouth. He knew if he told Catherine, she wouldn't believe him... but if he had waited to say something, she would hate him even more.

He had to tell her... had to... before she was married to a killer.

* * *

><p>Catherine walked out of the interrogation room and sat in her chair next to Tess, "He's not budging."<p>

"I figured that much. Looks like were going to have to change tactics... I'll go find Joe, you go home and start working on your wedding plans. Besides, Heather is flying in tomorrow from Florida and you need to take time off and have some time for yourself. You know... some R&R."

Catherine sighed in protest.

"No... your not getting out this one Cat. You have worked your ass off the last few weeks. You deserve this time off. Now go and I will take over from here... I love you." Tess stated.

"No Tess... its not that..." Catherine started as Tess waited for the rest, "Look, I agreed to go to coffee with Vincent when I get off from work and I don't want to rush into it."

"Ah... I knew it. Your still in love with him aren't you." Tess said in an irritated laugh.

Catherine cocked her head at her friend and raised an eyebrow, "No... It's just coffee. Look, I have known Vincent my whole life, even before I met you. We have a huge history Tess and I don't see the problem in me going out, as a friend, for coffee with him."

"The problem is your engaged and Evan isn't the type of guy who is going to just let you go out with some guy from your past, that you just kissed a lot back in the day... not to mention," Tess leaned closer to Catherine and whispered, "he took your virginity and forgot about it."

"Okay Tess, I can see where your going with this..." Catherine stood frustrated, "And I'm not Evan's property... he can't tell me who I can and can't hang out with." and she left.

* * *

><p>Vincent sat at a booth in the diner thinking of what exactly to say to Catherine. Evan was plotting to marry her then kill her and he feared that she wouldn't believe him. He had to make the decision to either tell her now or wait and find a way to keep close tabs on her so she doesn't get hurt.<p>

The bell chimed and his head shot up to see Catherine. He cleared his throat and faked a smile as she sat down in front of him, "Sorry I'm late. I went by my apartment to see if Evan was there..." he looked down at his hands and frowned as she shrugged her jacket off and continued, "Are you okay?"

"Peachy." he stated as he looked up and smiled, "So... we didn't really get to talk much at the reunion... how are you?"

Catherine halfway smiled and raised a brow, "You kissed me the other night and now your asking 'how are you?' Hmmm, sounds a bit backwards doesn't it?"

He looked up at her confused and she realized what she had just said, "Not saying that the kiss should be figured in there... forget what I said... anyways, have you got someone special in your life?"

She tried to make it sound like a joke but Vincent took it as she was highly curious to know if he did in fact have someone, "No... honestly? I haven't had the uhm... time to go out on a date. With work and all."

"And what exactly do you do?" she asked as she looked at the menu. She felt slightly hungry as she waited for coffee.

"I work at New York General."

Her head snapped up, "So you know Evan?"

"I know _of _him and I've seen him around from time to time..." 'Yeah, making out with another girl and plotting ways to kill you.' he said in his head.

The waitress approached them, sat Catherine's coffee down and took their orders, and left.

The door bell chimed again and giggles could be heard from behind them. Vincent's eyes grew large when he saw Evan _and _Alex...together... and Catherine was right here in the middle of it.

She huffed a laugh, "What? See a movie star?" she said as she turned around and saw Evan. And who in the hell is the redhead?!

"Evan?!" she shouted loud enough to get his attention. He jumped then saw Catherine sitting with one of his co-workers. He approached them, Alex close behind him, "Hey babe. I thought you didn't get off until later tonight... you said something about a case?"

"I did... and I was... but Tess and Joe sent me home early to work on wedding stuff...What are you doing here?" she hoped and prayed he wasn't upset about her being here with Vincent.

Evan smiled, "Oh, I was just uhm, grabbing coffee with one of my med students. Alex? This is my fiance, Cat this is Alex."

Vincent rolled his eyes and was ready to pop the guys head off as Catherine shook Alex's hand.

"And I'll be working late again... I have some files that need follow-ups etc." Evan continued looking back and forth between Cat and Vincent.

Catherine took notice in his suspicion and quickly stood, "Evan I want you to meet Vincent. He's the guy I told you about that I grew up with... I saw him at the reunion and wanted to catch up with him."

"Nice to meet you Vincent." he started as he extended a hand. Vincent hesitated but firmly grabbed his hand, "The feeling is mutual." he growled.

Catherine felt a little awkward, "Well, I think I should be going. Wedding invitations and all. Plus, dad and his step-thingy's wedding is in a few days so I need to get prepared for that."

Vincent was shocked by this news. He was familiar with Thomas and Vanessa... but why on earth is he marrying again? Did him and Vanessa divorce?

Vincent stood at the same time and cleared his throat, "Yeah, I gotta go too. It was nice meeting you Evan..." he looked at Catherine with questioning eyes before leaving. Catherine looked up at Evan and softly kissed his lips before leaving herself.

* * *

><p>As she started walking towards her apartment she heard Vincent running up behind her, "Catherine! Catherine, wait!" he jogged until he finally caught up to her, "Do you have maybe an hour to spare? There is something I wanted to show you..."<p>

She gave him protesting eyes as he extended out his left hand, "Please?"

* * *

><p>"Vincent where are we going?" she said as they continued to walk through the woods, "Were almost there... come on." he simply said as they continued further into the woods.<p>

Finally he stopped and Catherine caught up to him and stood right beside him, "Where are we exactly? Is this what you wanted to show me?"

"Not exactly... Do you remember back in the 7th grade when you got upset with your dad and had that big heated argument with him?"

"Yeah?"

"Does this place not look familiar to you?" he asked.

She looked around and tried to remember but couldn't. She shook her head and shrugged as he continued, "You ran away from home and I saw you leave... so I followed you. This is where we ended up and that..." he pointed towards a cave to their right, "is where we had our first slumber party at."

Her eyes lit up as tears stained them. How on earth did he remember if she couldn't?

She walked towards the cave and noticed that other people had, had it preoccupied since then, but this place was the founding place where her feelings for Vincent started. She turned towards him as he pulled out a rolled up paper bag from his pocket which contained 2 cream sodas and a bag of gummie worms. She burst into laughter... the hardest she had laughed in years as he smiled and handed her a cola.

"Wow... you even remembered what we had for dinner. Nice!" she said in giggles as he put a gummie into his mouth, offering her one.

They laughed and talked about their childhood together and made fun of past relationships. This felt right to her for the first time... like she was back in time, taking Vincent with her...

Then she frowned as she stood, "We shouldn't be here." she said walking away and Vincent let her not wanting to invade her current relationship again. She came to a complete stop and rubbed her eyes with her thumb and middle fingers as she spun around to face him, "Why?... Why did you bring me here?"

"I thought that maybe you would be happy to see this place again."

"And the gummies and sodas? Why?" she asked with tears in her eyes. He walked over to her and brushed away a stray tear that streamed down her cheek, "I didn't mean to upset you... I just wanted to hang out like we used to."

"I told you I couldn't go back Vincent."

"And I'm not trying to make you... look, Catherine I get it. You don't want to be with me anymore, and that's fine... but I have some things that need to be said... you know, to resolve us because the last time we spoke, it ending pretty badly. I want to make up for that... And I know you deserve to know why but I honestly can't tell you why I kissed that other girl, there isn't an excuse for what I did."

She crossed her arms and continued to cry as he continued, "Even though I did that... I know I screwed up and I'm sorry... I truly am sorry and I don't know what to do to prove that to you... to prove that I have always loved you..." there was a brief pause between them and Catherine licked her lips and looked down, "...and I still do." she looked up at him with sorrow eyes as he cupped her face and leaned his forehead against hers, "Your right, a lot has changed with us in the past 10 years, all except one thing... and that is the fact that we still love each other the same way we did years ago."

She felt his breath against her lips and she looked up with tears in her eyes, unsure how she was going to get out of this. He was right, she loved him more than words could say... but it still didn't make this right.

Not for her... and in her mind, not for Evan either.

She pulled away and started walking again, "We already tried to be together and it didn't work... It won't work Vincent."

"Then look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me and that being here today was a mistake..." his eyes were now stained with tears and she turned to look at him unable to speak...

She looked away when she saw tears fall down his face, "I-I-I..." she started as she looked up into his eyes, "I can't." and she walked away. He grabbed her wrist, "Catherine please... don't go."

She spun around angry at the whole situation, "You could have called me... you chose not to. I was hurt... broken, falling apart and the one person I always ran to in those types of situations wasn't there because he chose to cheat on me. You. Kissed. Another girl Vincent! And what? You thought I wouldn't find out? How stupid do you play me?"

"Just listen to me..."

"There isn't anything left to say Vincent..." she stepped closer to him, "I loved you with every part of my being... that fire between us went out a long time ago..."

"Fine... I didn't want to tell you this, but you have every right to know..." he sighed. "Evan, he...he's using you and I just don't want you to get hurt... but that woman he was with today in the diner... I saw him kissing her and..."

"Unbelievable... I knew it!" and she stormed off.

"Catherine, wait! Please, listen to me." he said as he chased after her, "He plans to kill you once wedded to get insurance money from you."

"Leave me alone Vincent." she growled as she continued walking towards the exit of the woods.

He ran in front of her placed his hands on her shoulders, "No... I'm not going to stop til you listen to me. All of this is true... you know I wouldn't lie to you!"

"Things change... I don't know anything about you anymore." she shot back as she pushed past him.

"Catherine, please I'm begging you... you don't know what your getting into with him."

"Oh... now your begging me to stay? Pfft!"

He stopped her once more as he stated his last plea, "This has nothing to do with us... Look, I know this may seem like a way to get you back but think about it... if that was the case then why did I wait 10 years, no communication or anything just to get back with you?"

She was stunned. And deep down she knew he was right... but Evan would never hurt her. At least she thought, "I'm marrying Evan next week and there is nothing you or anybody else can do about it. Now. Let. Me. Go.!"

He sighed as he licked his lips and nodded, "Okay... fine!" and he backed away and let her go.

"Dammit!" he hissed as he watched her hop into a cab.

* * *

><p><em><strong>**I know this chapter was extremely long and I'm sorry lol. I will be throwing in flashbacks in almost every chapter just because lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it, and some parts were a little boring but I wanted to make it a tad long for you guys so that you better understood what was going on around them. This story is almost over, just so you know... I didn't plan for it to last long lol. Thanks again for your support.**<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

****I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS, ONLY BORROWING THEM****

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Yal are breaking my heart lol. I feel bad now for putting you all through so much torture haha... anyways, this chapter is set for a couple of days later, Thomas' wedding, and a few days before Catherine's wedding O.O YIKES! Let's just hope that Cat finds out about Evan before she says 'I DO' x.x)**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**(Italics represent past events.)**_

* * *

><p><em>Catherine slammed her door in anger towards her father. The biggest party in school history was tonight and anybody who was an anbody would be there...<em>

_Not Catherine Chandler..._

_No... her father completely told her she was forbidden to go._

_She didn't care, she planned to go anyways._

_Catherine was smart but she was very stubborn minded too. She felt like her father was a little too protective for his own good. I mean 'Seriously? What could go wrong in a house full of my friends?' she thought as she put her sexiest outfit on and sat down to fix her hair and make-up._

_Vincent's window was facing Catherine's, so it was easy for him to spy if he wanted to. He saw her climb out of her window and sprint to an oncoming car, which she jumped into. He grabbed his coat and left with the excuse of needing to go for a walk._

_He knew where she going..._

_She was going to her boyfriends, Dylan, house to a party and he too would go to make sure she was okay._

* * *

><p><em>As Catherine arrived to the house, Dylan instantly embraced her with a kiss, "Hey, sorry I'm late." she started, "I had to sneak out."<em>

"_It's okay. You want me to grab you a drink?" Dylan asked as he rubbed her back._

_She nodded and went inside where everyone was dancing and making out. This didn't seem like a normal party for a 15 year old like Catherine, but she was reckless when it came to boyfriends._

_He pushed his way through the crowd and handed Catherine a red plastic cup and when she took a drink she hissed in disgust, "What the hell is this?"_

"_Beer. I wanted to make the party more alive tonight so I got into my dad's stash." he said with a smile._

_She hesitated but took another drink... then another... then again until it was fully it didn't take long before Catherine felt dizzy. Little did she know that it wasn't the alcohol... Dylan had drugged her so that he could have his way with her. He knew she wouldn't give it up willingly..._

* * *

><p><em>Vincent finally walked up to the front of the house and made his way inside. He saw she was dancing with friends and figured that she would be okay, so he left.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Catherine started feeling light headed and rubbed her eyes thinking maybe she shouldn't have drunk the beer but it was too late now.<em>

_Dylan walked up and evily grinned that the drug had already took effect on her and he wrapped her arm around his shoulder and walked her to one of the bedrooms downstairs._

_JT saw this and panicked... the only person he knew to call was none other than Vincent, "Hey Vince... Uhm, I think Catherine has been drugged... Dylan just took her into a bedroom and you need to get here quick... I'll try to get Catherine out." he hung up and pushed the door open and saw Dylan kissing on a non-responding Catherine. She was asleep and Dylan's head shot up, "Get out man... can't you see I'm busy here?"_

"_Catherine happens to be my friend and she doesn't look willing." JT shot back angrily as he walked up to Cat and tried to pull her up to her feet. Dylan protested and shoved JT out the door and locked it. JT started beating on the door and yelled hoping to get her out in time. "Come on V... Get here." he whispered to himself._

* * *

><p><em>Vincent came inside running and he was pissed. He made it to JT who was still beating on the door and JT said, "He locked the door, he has her in there."<em>

_Vincent took a step back then kicked the door in and saw Dylan kissing on a sleeping Catherine. He grabbed Dylan off of her and slammed him up against the wall by his shirt, "What did you do to her?!" he yelled but Dylan didn't answer. He punched him and asked again, "What the hell did you do to her?"_

"_I drugged her..."_

"_Where are the drugs...what kind of drugs?!" Vincent demanded again, but Dylan didn't answer. He punched him again followed by slamming him against the wall once more, "You had better hope that she's alright... else, I'll come back and you won't be walking out of here." he slung him to the floor and hooked his arms under her lifeless body and carried her out of the house._

* * *

><p><em>He walked the whole way home with her in his arms and he managed to get her up and through her bedroom window. He laid her down into her bed and stripped his coat off. He removed her shoes and covered her and walked into her bathroom to grab her some aspirin and water.<em>

_She starting stirring and her eyes fluttered open and she smiled, "Vincent." she whispered groggily._

"_Here." he handed her the aspirin, "take this and drink all of the water down."_

_She did and handed him the cup back, "You will make a great doctor one day." she said as she laid back down facing him sitting on her window frame, "Will you stay with me?" she asked with the saddest of eyes and he nodded, closing the window and taking off his shoes._

_He laid down next to her and she naturally laid her head onto his chest as he pulled the covers over them, "You smell really good." she said causing him to laugh slightly, "Thanks... but you need to sleep."_

_She fisted his shirt and rubbed her head slightly, "I love you Vincent." she said in a yawn._

"_Yeah, uhm... you too. Goodnight Catherine."_

_She didn't respond, instead she fell completely to sleep._

_As morning came Catherine woke up to being in Vincent's arms and with a major headache. He was still sleeping and she felt the sudden urge to ran to the bathroom._

_She started vomiting and it woke Vincent up. He walked into the bathroom and wet a towel for her, kneeling so that they were face to face._

_She looked grabbed the cloth and looked away in embarrassment, "Don't look at me... I'm a huge screw up aren't I?"_

_He huffed a laugh, "Yes, but your my screw up. What was you thinking sneaking out last night?"_

"_I wasn't.." she cough and buried her head over the toilet again. Vincent grabbed her hair to keep it from getting anything on it as he rubbed her back. She sat back up and looked at him, "Thank you."_

"_No problem." he said with a smile, "Just making sure your okay."_

"_Vincent... I don't know what would have happened to me if you hadn't got there. I can remember feeling dizzy and tired as soon as I drunk that beer."_

"_Well that's because he drugged you." he said as he pushed some of her hair out of her face and tuckd it behind her ear. Their eyes locked and Catherine leaned in. Vincent thought that maybe she was going to kiss him but instead she hugged him, "Thank you..." she whispered, "You saved my life."_

"_Well, your dignity anyways." he smiled._

"_How could I have been so stupid?" she said with tears in her eyes. She flushed the toilet and stood and made her way back to bed. She sat up and leaned against the head board, he too sitting the same way, "Catherine, your not stupid. Your the smartest girl I know." she looked up at him as he continued, "People make mistakes and they learn from them. That's how life is."_

"_It isn't fair..."_

"_Life never is fair Cat, but we can't just live life regretting those mistakes for our entire life... we have to move forward," he nudged her shoulder, "You have to move forward."_

"_I'll never be able to show my face in high school again. Ugh!" and she slid under the covers. He pilled back the cover from her face, "Yes you can, and you will..."_

"_But what if I can't?" she looked up at him with questioning, tear stained eyes._

_He took her hand into his and rubbed imaginary circles on her palm, then looked up into her eyes, "You can... cause I will do it with you."_

_She leaned against his chest and cried as he placed occasional kisses on top of her head._

* * *

><p><em>As Monday came, she took a deep breath as she stared at the high school in hesitation. She felt a hand intertwine with hers and shot her head to the right, "Vincent..."<em>

"_I told you, you wouldn't have to face them alone. I'm right here and..." he squeezed her hand, "I'm not going anywhere unless your with me." _

_She smiled at him and he smiled back as she said, "If you weren't my best friend I would totally kiss you right now Keller."_

_He was stunned and raised his eyebrows and smiled bigger as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Come on kiddo, lets go rule the school." he said and they walked inside, together._

* * *

><p>Catherine jumped up out of bed from her alarm and groaned and slapped it til it completely went quiet. She looked up at her calendar and realized that today was the day that Heather came in from Florida.<p>

She hopped out of bed and headed to the bathroom to shower and prepared to head to the airport.

* * *

><p>Vincent clocked into work with a pounding headache from a hangover due to drinking himself to sleep. He was upset more with himself for how he told Catherine about Evan, conveniently after the fact that they were arguing about <em>their <em>past relationship.

He knew that in reality that it sounded like a way to get her back, but it wasn't... it was the truth and all he knew to do now was keep a close watch on her and protect her.

Things between him and Catherine were only to be lived in the past. He wished that things could have turned out differently then they were... maybe it would be him marrying Catherine instead.

He just had to find a way to forget her. She was never coming back to him and he knew that deep down. But nobody would ever amount to her... nobody would be Catherine Chandler.

* * *

><p>As Catherine arrived she made her way to the terminal that Heather had told her she would be at, but she didn't see Heather at all.<p>

She looked around and finally caught glimpse of her sister and smiled, "Heather!...Over here!"

Heather dropped her bags and ran screaming towards Catherine, almost knocking Cat down, "Oh...My...GOD!..." she squeezed Cat then pulled back to take a better look at her, "You look great sis. I'm sure you don't have problems getting Evan to bed."

Catherine nervously laughed, "Yeah... Anyways," they started walking towards the car, "How have you been? Liking it in hot, Florida?"

"Oh yes... highly much. Its Summer year round!" she said matter factly, "But I still miss the snow at times... it is seriously a beautiful thing."

Catherine smiled as she placed Heather's bags in the trunk.

They got into the car and headed for their father's house and Catherine formed knots into her stomach at the mere thought of it. She had soooo many memories there with mainly one person, and it just so happened to be the one guy she was trying to forget... Vincent.

* * *

><p>As they arrived, Thomas greeted them and helped carry in their bags and after they all sat down and got reacquainted.<p>

Catherine walked into her bedroom after lunch and dropped her bag onto the floor. She glanced at her room like it had been ages since she had been there. Everything looked the same. All of her pictures that she had cut up to tape onto the wall in a collage was still there. The sheets had been changed was the only difference.

She walked over to her photos and most of them were of her and Vincent. She blinked a few times, trying to hold back the tears of pain she still held from the past as she reached for one of the photos.

She studied it and laughed slightly at the pair of crazies in the photo. Vincent had posed with a shocked look with his eyes wide, his brows raised, and his mouth open and Catherine was kissing his cheek.

She placed it onto her vanity desk and looked up at another. She pulled it down and smiled at how much she missed the two in the photo. They were really a great team.

He was holding her bridal style and they were both laughing and happy back then.

Then she looked at the photo that was stuck onto the mirror and sat down as a tear ran down her face. It was a photo taken at the movie theater in a photo booth and as she studied it, her mind went back to that day...

* * *

><p>"<em>Vincent were going to get caught!" she whispered loudly as they hid behind an arcade game.<em>

"_Oh shut up... were not going to get caught unless you keep freaking about it." he stated back as he grabbed her hand and ran with her behind a group of people going inside the theater. "Vincent, I swear to god if you get me in trouble I will kick your butt to ten-buck-two!" she growled in a whisper as he continued inside the theater._

_For 5th graders, he sure was sneaky._

_As they finally made it inside they sat in the back so they wouldn't be noticed too much. She sighed in relief and pulled out the candy bar she snuck in as well._

_After the movie they walked out laughing at how they just got away with sneaking into their first movie together and Catherine noticed a photo booth._

_She tugged his arm, "Come on! We have to have a record that this actually happened."_

_He rolled his eyes and smiled as they sat inside of the booth._

_The first shot was of them making fish faces..._

_The second was of them acting like spies..._

_The third, Catherine kissed his cheek..._

_And in the fourth, Vincent pecked Catherine on the mouth before the shot and in the photo they were gazing into each others eyes._

"_Catherine?"_

* * *

><p>"Catherine?" Heather said a little louder breaking Catherine's thoughts and she quickly tossed the photo down onto the desk. She stood and wiped away the tears, trying to be unnoticed.<p>

"Cat? Are you okay?" Heather asked placing her hand on Catherine's back.

Catherine nodded and faked a smile, "Yep... just thinking about some things.

Heather picked up the photo of them in the photo booth and smiled, "Ah, Vincent Keller... You both looked so happy there... I wonder how he is?" Heather stated running her thumb across his picture.

"He's... he's okay, I suppose." Catherine sighed as she sat down onto the bed.

"You miss him don't you?" Heather asked as she sat next to her sister, "It's okay Cat to miss him... I miss him too. The people in those photos were pretty great back in the day..."

"Yeah," Catherine smiled as she looked down at her hands, "They sure were."

"I know they knew how to make me laugh when I needed to." Heather laughed, "Have you seen him since? You know..."

"Yeah." Catherine sighed, "He was at the high school reunion..." she stood and started to unpack her bag, "Seems he hasn't changed much at all, other than his features. His hair is short now."

"Wow, Vincent actually cut his hair? That's surprising." Heather laughed as she looked out the window and spotted Vincent next door, "Speaking of the devil..."

Catherine's eyes shot up and she sprinted to the window and saw him too.

Did he know she was here?

* * *

><p>Vincent knocked on the door of his mother's house for the second time. She opened the door and smiled, "Hi baby..." she reached up and hugged him, followed by a kiss on the cheek.<p>

"Hi Ma... I brought the groceries over that you needed. You okay?" he said with a smile.

She waved her hand for him to enter and he sighed as he protested, "I can't stay long Ma. I gotta get back to the Hospital. Is there anything else you need before I head back?"

"A visit from my son would be nice. But I understand that your needed at the Hospital. Just come by anytime and see me. I love you."

He hugged her again, a little longer than the first time and pulled away to leave. She went back inside and as he made it to his car, he turned around to see a familiar face.

"Oh my God, Heather Chandler." he said as he grabbed her and hugged her, "It has been years since I have seen you."

Heather giggled as Catherine slowly walked up from behind her sister with her arms crossed and her head down.

Vincent stared at Catherine with soft eyes, then looked back to Heather.

"Uhm, I know this is such short notice and all, and I'm sure that Catherine might not like this that much, but would you... maybe go with me to dad's wedding?" Heather asked.

Catherine's eyes became huge and she blinked looking back and forth between her sister and Vincent.

"Heather, I'm sure Vincent will have to work and has something way better to do rather than go to a wedding..."

"I'd love to." he said looking at Catherine then turned to get into his car, "I'm actually glad you asked. I was going to be stuck home watching reruns on tv and I think a wedding sounds a lot more thrilling." he smiled.

Heather smiled back, "Really? Great... well, the wedding is tomorrow so pick me up at noon?"

"Okay..." he sat into his car, "See yal there." and he drove off.

Catherine gave her sister the stink eye and Heather shrugged, "What?"

"Really Heather?" Catherine scoffed.

Heather crossed her arms, "Well unless your still in love with him I don't see the harm in it."

"The harm in it is I am mad at him right now."

"About what?" Heather asked as they walked back towards their house.

Catherine growled, "I just am... Listen Heather, I just don't want this to be any more awkward than it already is. I feel weird around him."

"Oh my God, so you _are _still in love with him." she stopped walking staring at Catherine.

'Yes.' she thought to herself. 'But I can't go back.'

"Catherine?"

"No, its just..."

Heather looked at her sister and cocked her head waiting for an answer.

Catherine sighed in frustration, "Alright, fine. Vincent can come." and she stormed off.

* * *

><p>As the guests packed inside the reception room for food after the wedding, Catherine continuously checked her phone, impatiently waiting for Evan to show up. He was supposed to meet her here over an hour ago but she just figured he was held up at work.<p>

"Cat." she jumped and turned to finally see Evan, "Sorry I'm late darling. You know how traffic can get at this time of day." he softly placed a kiss onto her cheek.

"For a minute there I thought that you stood me up... again." she smiled.

"And miss out on an opportunity to see you in a beautiful dress? Not hardly. It's too bad we had to cancel our romantic weekend, but I totally understand for this."

Thomas approached them, "Ah, Evan. So good to see you. How are you?"

Catherine trailed away and let them talk as she looked around for the one person she wanted to see. She knew it was horrible thinking that way, but she truly did miss Vincent and hated how their last conversation went.

And Evan wants her dead? No way would he do that? But if he truly wouldn't do that... why did she feel like Vincent was telling the truth?

And then there he was... Sitting next to Heather laughing and chatting the rest of the night away.

As his eyes came up to hers, she felt her heart flutter. The last time she was dressed up around Vincent, she gave him her virginity the same night. The whole memory played back into her mind and she looked away when she felt her cheeks warm up from blushing.

"Hey babe, care to dance?" Evan said as he approached her with his hand extending out. She smiled and placed hers with his as he walked them out to the dance floor.

She placed her right hand into his left and he placed his right hand onto the small of her back. Her other hand laid onto his right shoulder and she placed her chin onto his collar bone so that she could look at Vincent.

He too made his way to the dance floor with Heather and they got into the same position as they started to sway. He looked up and caught Catherine's eyes and they both gazed at each other during the entire song.

Catherine didn't know why, but she had wished that she was where Heather was right now.

She wanted to be close to Vincent, but it was completely forbidden.

She looked away and looked into Evan's eyes and she frowned when she didn't see the same flame she always saw in Vincent's.

Maybe Evan didn't love her after all. Or maybe she was just paranoid by what Vincent had told her. Regardless she knew in her heart that she had never really gotten over Vincent and if truth be told, she still loved him dearly.

But what if it didn't work? She couldn't feel that pain again from losing Vincent.

"Can I cut in?" Vincent asked Evan and Evan nodded as he backed away from her.

And as Vincent placed his hands onto her hips, just like he had done many times before and looked into her eyes, she knew in that moment that she wanted Vincent Keller again.

She slid her hands up around his neck and without a word they danced with their eyes locked, falling in love all over again.

"You look exceptionally beautiful tonight." he smiled.

She giggled, "Didn't we have this conversation before?"

"We did..." he swallowed hard as he prepared to make his confession. He figured even though they would never be together again, he should tell Catherine about that night.

She nodded as she thought back to that night, "And Gabriella ruined my brand new dress." she laughed, "I was such a totally drama queen that night."

He laughed back, "I have to agree. Getting into a fight with her over a dress was pretty drag." he smiled then frowned. He took in a deep breath as he licked his lips, "Prom was a very memorable night."

She looked at him with questionable eyes, "Well the end of it was anyways." he continued.

She stopped swaying as tears stained her eyes, "You remember it now?"

"I'll never forget it." he stated.

Catherine was speechless... "So you knew about it the whole time and didn't tell me?"

"You said it sucked so I tried to forget it happened..." she was stunned and a stray tear fell down her cheek.

"I-I I... I need some air." she said as she ran for the door.

* * *

><p>She walked towards her car when she heard Evan talking. She looked over towards his car and saw him on the phone. Curiosity set in, and she hovered behind another car to listen into his conversation...<p>

"Yes, I promise I will be there as soon as this party is over with."

'Maybe it's work?' she thought.

"No, I don't love her... I love you Alex and you know that. I am only trying to make myself look like I love her to Catherine and her family.

'Bastard!' she screamed into her head as tears threatened her eyes again. 'How could I not see this coming? The late night shifts... The coffee shop the other day... Vincent.'

"Vincent." she whispered to herself. 'How could I have doubted him after all of these years?'

When she didn't hear Evan anymore she slowly raised up to peek to make sure that the coast was clear before returning to the party.

* * *

><p>She grabbed Heather's arm as she entered the hotel and pulled her to the side, "I'm not feeling well so can you tell Evan if you see him that I left and tell dad that I'm sorry but I just can't stand another hour being here."<p>

"But what about your toast? It's coming up now." Heather protested.

Catherine looked at her father then back to Heather, "Alright, fine. I will stay long enough to toast dad and Brooke then I have to go home and lay down."

Catherine cleared her throat as she went up to stand in a chair and clung a fork against her wine glass.

"Hi..." she started nervously, "I just want to say that after tonight I will look at life a little differently."

Vincent clenched his jaw as his eyes trailed up to Catherine's.

"Love can be so judgemental, and I know because I have been a little judgemental myself towards Brooke when I shouldn't have... When I saw how happy my dad was with Brooke tonight, I discovered that I truly underestimated her. I was looking more into their age difference as a threat and I said some pretty hateful things before... I am truly sorry and I want you both to know that I am so happy for the both of you... and... happy that your in our life Brooke."

Brooke covered her mouth as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"To Dad and Brooke." Catherine concluded as she raised her glass with a smile.

The guests mimicked her and they all took a drink as Catherine caught Vincent's eyes on her. She turned away and walked out to her car.

* * *

><p>As she arrived back to her father's house, she walked barefoot up to the tree house, carrying her shoes.<p>

She glanced at all of the stuff inside that linked her and Vincent together for many years, and of course it was _the _spot where they surrendered themselves to each other.

She looked up and saw the faded date and sentence from where she had wrote down the moment of their surrender. She looked puzzled when she saw a newly written statement and her lips curved into a smile as she read, _Vincent and I made love – April 2003... Catherine doesn't know that I remember, but I made love to her on prom night – May 2013_

She sniffed as the tears began to fall yet again and left the tree house.

She went inside the house and grabbed a bottle of wine and a throw blanket and climbed back up into the tree house. She didn't expect what happened next, but Vincent Keller was waiting for her inside of the tree house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>**Struggled a little on this chapter but what writer doesn't struggle? I felt like I needed to stop here because I am extremely tired today and not feeling so well. I am taking a break from writing for a while. I have a lot going on that is objecting to me doing what I love most. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the mistakes, I wrote most of this chapter at 2 this morning<strong>_**, ****unable to sleep, but really tired lol. Thank you all for your love and support!****


	5. Chapter 5

****I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS, ONLY BORROWING THEM****

* * *

><p><strong>(Okay guys, a moment of truth. I have only planned one, maybe two more chapters after this one. I know it sucks but I have written some pretty long chapters lol. Anyways, if I change my mind, of course you all will be the first to know. I truly love this story myself and it has been so much fun reading your reactions to each chapter. Thank you all so much for taking the time to read what my mind plays inside of my head lol. I hope you all enjoy this chapter your about to read. It will be VinCat centric as they take a trip into memory lane. I shouldn't have to warn you... I changed the rating to M ;) Enjoy!)<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5<strong>_

Catherine was speechless. Why was he here?

"I saw you leave..." he said as he took a step closer to her, "You okay?"

Catherine was too stubborn to admit that he was right... especially if she had to admit it to him. She sat up against one of the walls and pulled the throw blanket closer around her torso, "Yeah... I'm just tired."

He knew she was lying. She couldn't even look at him.

"Catherine, not trying to pry into your personal life, but... I can tell something is bothering you. You know you can tell me anything."

She sighed as she played with the hem of the blanket then looked up at Vincent, "No judgments?"

"None." he said as he searched her eyes.

She looked back down, "When I walked outside after our dance I... I saw Evan on the phone..."

Vincent waited for her to say the rest, but he knew what she was going to say.

"He uhm..." she cleared her throat, "He was talking to Alex."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah... I heard the whole conversation actually and I wanted to say that I'm sorry that I doubted you... it's just..." she licked her lips, "Evan he... he made me feel..."

"Wanted?"

"That and he made me believe that what we had was special, even though he wasn't around much. I actually thought I loved him."

He sighed as he nodded, "Catherine I understand why you didn't trust me. Believe me I do... I'm no saint from the rest of the guys you dated, Evan included now."

"Yeah, but you didn't sleep with somebody else Vincent, you kissed somebody else, totally different from plotting to kill me and I would take that over my fiance wanting me dead any day."

He nodded as he sat down next to her, trying to find the words to say.

* * *

><p>"Vincent?"<p>

"Hm?"

She struggled to ask him about that night but she had to know the whole story... she had to know why he didn't tell her that he remembered, "That night after we left prom... you told me that we shouldn't have done it... the next morning you said you couldn't remember... then tonight after 10 years you said that, that night was memorable and you would never forget it."

He sighed as he nodded his head and licked his lips, "I know I probably sounded like an ass back then. But I thought that you hated it... I could sense that you regretted it and I wanted you to think that I was on the same page as you."

"Vincent, I... I gave you the one thing that I could never get back. Back then I found it difficult to admit that what that was between us meant something to me. I was so consumed in trying to protect what we already had that I didn't think of your feelings..." she licked her lips and looked down, "Vincent I... I was scared... terrified of losing you and our friendship... I wanted you to think that it didn't mean anything at all between us..."

"I understand. It's fine Catherine, really." he said with sorrow eyes.

"No, it's not. Vincent, you gave me your body too. I was selfish and... I'm sorry that I didn't think about you in any of it... But you could have told me how it made you feel. I would have listened and maybe I would have made my own confession that night."

He looked up at her not quite understanding where she was getting at with this.

She looked up at him and sighed, "That night was the best night of my entire life being around you. Words couldn't even describe how I felt when we were..."

"Making love."

She smiled as she wiped away a few tears, "Yeah... back then_ I_ didn't realize that what I felt was real... we were kids then Vincent... how do _you _know that what we felt then was even real?"

He took her hand into his and webbed their fingers together, "Because every time I looked at you, and you looked at me, my heart felt a slight tug, pulling me closer and closer to you. I didn't realize what it was then either, nor could I explain it..." he raised her hand and placed it on his chest, "Do you feel that?" he asked.

"Yes... Your heart is racing." she whispered, looking up into his eyes.

He paused briefly then said, "My heart beats like this only for you."

She gazed into his eyes, "Why didn't you tell me?" she said as another tear streamed down her face.

A single tear fell down his and he looked away trying to hold back the rest, then back up into her eyes, "Because I didn't feel worthy."

She raised her left hand and placed it on his right cheek, caressing it. He closed his eyes as he leaned into her touch, placing his hand on top of hers. His hand slid down to her wrist as hers hooked around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

She touched her forehead with his as she pulled his hand up to her chest, "Do you feel that?" she asked the same question as he did moments before.

"Yeah... Your heart is racing, too." he said opening his eyes, gazing into hers as he took a deep breath, drowning in her scent.

She held his hand in place and moved closer to him, causing his breath to hitch and he sighed into a shudder, "My heart is screaming at you Vincent Keller... Can't you hear it? It's telling you that I am deeply... madly... in love with you." she whispered onto his lips before sliding her body up onto his until she straddled him, his hand sliding to her hip as their lips connected.

She pulled away, causing him to groan in protest, "I always have Vincent... A part of me just couldn't let you go." she said as he cupped her face.

"I'm glad that you didn't Cat..." he said as he placed a kiss onto her jaw, "Cause the feeling has always been mutual." he said as he looked into her eyes, "Always."

She cupped his face and pulled him in for a kiss. It was slow, but intimate as their tongues occasionally touched.

* * *

><p>Vincent slid his hand up her back and slowly pulled the zipper on her dress down.<p>

He slid his other hand up her back as he grabbed the sleeves of her dress and pulled it down, exposing her back while they continued to kiss.

He stood, taking her with him as her legs hooked around his waist and he laid her on the floor of the tree house and pulled from the kiss.

He slipped her dress off and she sat up until their noses touched.

She hooked her fingers in between each button of his dress shirt, popping each button off one by one, slowly. His back muscles flexed as he fully opened the dress shirt and pulled it off. He swallowed hard as she slid her hands down his chest, his eyes following and she gripped the hem of his white tank top, pulling it up and over his head, tossing it to the side.

He pressed his lips against hers as they slowly laid back again. She slid her hand down his side, brushing her fingertips against his heated skin until she reached his hand and intertwined her fingers with his.

He lifted their hands slightly, and laid them back down above their heads as he trailed kisses down her neck and to the valley of her perked breasts.

She brought her hand back down and placed it on the back of his head, pushing her body into him as he continued to love her body.

He rolled them over so that she was on top and she planted kisses down his body until she made it to his pant line. She raised up and started unbuckling his belt then yanked it out of the loops and tossed it to the side.

His hands explored her exposed skin, sliding them up her curves then he raised up connecting their lips in a more heated kiss.

They ravaged each others mouths until their lips were swollen and dry. Both of his hands made their way to the curve of her back, the right one climbing higher to the clasp of her bra. He unhooked it with one hand, causing the clasp to spring, and he planted kisses down her shoulder behind the strap he was pulling off of her arm. She finished removing her bra and tossed it as he palmed her breasts in an up and down motion while they continued to kiss.

They rolled over again, Vincent being on top and she raised up kissing his abs as she unfastened his pants, pulling them down as far as she could. He finished removing them as he ran his hands through Catherine's hair while she placed kisses onto his chest.

She looked up into his eyes, pleading him with hers as he slightly lifted her up to sit on his upper thighs. She ground against him, causing him to groan her name. He laid her back once more, trailing kisses from her neck down to her panty line and he hooked his fingers around the thin, lace fabric and pulled them down gently, planting kisses down her legs as he went.

He slid his hands underneath her, cupping her bottom as his lips made contact with her sensitive bud, torturing her with soft kisses.

She reached down, fisting his hair as his tongue slid out tasting her.

She had never experienced so much intimacy before in her life and she didn't want Vincent to stop.

Never did she ever feel so damned to orgasm so quickly in her life and her moans turned into whimpers as she came close to her climax.

Vincent had never heard anything more beautiful than the begs and cries coming from Catherine. He flicked and sucked on her swollen bud until he felt her buck up underneath him. She arched her back and cried his name loudly as she pulled at his hair.

He smiled in satisfaction against her sex as he crawled up her body planting kisses along the way. Raising up he removed his briefs and became nervous as their noses touched.

Their eyes locked and she raised up kissing him passionately as her answer of how badly she needed him.

He pulled away again, gazing into her soul as he thrust forward, slowly filling her, causing her to hiccup a moan.

He waited for her to adjust then slowly, yet firmly pumped his manhood inside of her.

The moonlight coming through the window of the tree house shimmered the built up sweat on their bodies, making them glow beautifully.

She hooked her arm over his shoulder, grabbing at his skin... branding him with her nails.

He hissed and groaned her name as his body started to shake.

Catherine caressed his face as she stared into his eyes and whispered, "Your trembling."

"I'll be alright." he said as she pulled his head down to kiss him as his hips rolled a thrust.

She placed both hands on his cheeks... forehead against forehead... breath against every shuddering breath...

Their eyebrows furrowed with passionate eyes that formed a bridge into each others souls...

She bent her legs, hooking them around his hips and she lightly squeezed, turning them over.

Her hair was all to one side and the throw blanket covered only their connected hips as she rolled her hips on him like a slowly moving wave, trying to reach shore.

And they interlocked their hands together as their lips touched once more.

* * *

><p>Catherine laid on his collar bone, tracing his jaw outline once their breaths were finally calm.<p>

He rubbed her arm and shoulder as they laid there in silence.

She looked up at him, and watched him stare at the ceiling as her left hand came up and caressed his face, "What are you thinking about?" she asked softly.

He looked down at her and smiled, "I'm replaying what we just did."

She scooted up closer so that her head was hovered over his and she brought her lips to his, "Why do that when we can do it again?" she asked as she rubbed her nose on his causing them both to smile.

His smile disappeared and she laid back down next to him, staring at the ceiling. He turned his head so that he was looking at her beautiful face and she turned her head towards him and smiled, "What?"

He turned his body so that his head was resting on his palm, and he took his other hand and intertwined his fingers with hers, "I promise you that I will never... hurt you... again."

She placed her left hand onto his cheek and he slightly turned his head, kissing her palm softly, then every one of her knuckles.

He stopped at her ring finger and stared at the ring that made Evan claim her his, "So what are we going to do about Evan?"

She rolled onto her back and pulled the ring off of her finger, "We are going to go to a wedding."

His eyes widened, confused why she was still planning on marrying him and she stated quickly, "I want to expose him in front of everybody... I'm a cop, so I can pull a few strings on getting surveillance photos of him and Alex together at the hospital. I also am going to get a copy of his cell phone record... anything on him to make him look guilty will help. But we won't be able to prove their plot to kill me other than hear-say. It won't be enough to charge him..."

She looked up into his eyes, "Guess it's time that I get used to being single again."

"Wait a minute... who said anything about you being single after what we just did?" Vincent asked with a half eaten grin.

She pushed him back onto the floor and crawled up on top of him, "Maybe..." she kissed his collar bone, "You should..." she nibbled on his ear lobe, "refresh my..." she kissed his jaw, "memory." she looked into his eyes as rolled them over, causing her to giggle, "I plan to do this all night until your memory is fully in tact."

"Mmm, we better get started now." she said as she pulled his head down and crashed their lips together.

* * *

><p>Come morning, Catherine woke up next to Vincent as she had done so many times before. She couldn't believe last night happened.<p>

She smiled as she watched him sleep then a wicked idea popped into her head and the most devilish of grins popped onto her face.

She slid down under the blanket and started kissing and sucking on his hip. He instantly reacted as he began to stir and moan in his sleep. She moved her kisses slowly up his body, stopping to nip at his skin on the way.

She made her way up and out from under the blanket where she was met with his eyes, "Don't let me stop you... please continue." he groaned with a smile.

She giggled and kissed his chin, "Good morning."

He growled a sigh, "Seriously? We wake up like that every morning and we will never find a way to get out of bed."

She trailed kisses down his chest as a moan slipped from her lips, "That's the whole point." and she climbed up onto his body, "I actually have to be getting home so that I can start putting together files on Evan and Alex." she kissed his lips once more before standing and grabbing her clothes to get dressed.

He stood with her, wrapping his arms around her waist then moved the hair off of her left shoulder and brushed her skin with his tongue before kissing it. He moved his kisses up her neck and to her her ear as he softly whispered in arousal, "Come lay down with me."

She turned around in his arms and crushed her lips against his as they backed up to where they were all night and Vincent laid back onto the floor taking Catherine with him.

* * *

><p>Hours had passed and Catherine knew that if she didn't go home now, she wouldn't make it at all. She showered and changed at his dads before grabbing her bags and leaving for her apartment.<p>

As she walked up the hallway to her door, her movements slowed down while her mind played back the memory of last night.

She stuck her key in the door and unlocked it then pushed the door open and gasped, "Evan..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>**Yup, ending the chapter there. This could go in so many different directions lol. I think there will be one chapter left, maybe two of this story and I know I said I wasn't writing for a while, but writing is my way of venting and it is a passion now that I just can't stop lol. Let me know what ya think. Love you guys!**<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

****I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS, ONLY BORROWING THEM****

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: You all are so kind and wonderful! I'm thinking that this may be the last chapter... I honestly don't know. If my mind ever wants to continue in the future though, I could always add to it lol. Anyways, you all have been such amazing fans and I honestly couldn't have wrote without you! OH, and just so you know we have a little role play in this chapter between our destined lovers O.O *RUNS* lol just enjoy it. Thanks again!)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6<strong>_

"Did I scare you darling?" Evan had the biggest smile on his face, "I was worried about you when I heard that you had left last night from feeling ill so I came straight home. Are you alright?"

For a minute there, Catherine thought that she had blown this whole operation by getting caught being with Vincent last night.

She sighed in relief and faked a smile, "Yep... I'm feeling a hell of a lot better this morning. Must have been something I ate."

He nodded and placed a kiss onto her cheek, causing her to cringe. She didn't want Evan touching her but she had to convince him that there was nothing wrong between them until she could gather enough evidence to put him in jail.

She sat her things down and made her way to the fridge, grabbing the orange juice followed by a glass from the cabinet. This whole situation felt awkward to her now... and highly uncomfortable to say the least.

Merely hours ago she was lying next to Vincent, the one she truly loved all along and yet here she was faking a relationship so that she could burn the one she had _thought _she loved instead.

She missed Vincent already and wished she didn't have to leave him so soon, but she had only 6 more days before her own wedding and she had an ultimatum... find evidence on Evan and cage him as the animal he was, or expose her affair with Vincent and risk being killed anyways. Either way, she refused to marry this monster...

"So..." he started and she shot her head up in Evan's direction, "Where were you last night?"

She knew this question was going to be brought up and had to think up a lie... quickly.

"Oh, uhm.. I went to dads and stayed last night since he and Brooke left for their honeymoon, I figured that it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on the place for them." that's all she could think of, but honestly it was a pretty good lie. At the same time, it was also the truth... she was at her fathers, only she had slept out in the tree house.

He raised a brow, but shrugged and took the bait. He kissed her on the top of her head as he headed for the door. He stopped and turned around, "I almost forgot my phone." he said as he walked back over to the counter to grab it, "I'll be back tonight, dove. Want me to pick up anything on the way?"

She pulled out her phone and acted like she had received a text, "Actually, that was Brooke... Her and dad asked if I could stay and watch after their place the rest of this week. I told her I would, I hope you don't mind."

Evan smiled and placed another kiss onto her forehead, "I don't mind at all. Maybe I should come with you?"

"No..." she shot back instantly. He looked at her as if he was slightly annoyed by this so she came up with an excuse, "I mean, I think it would be helpful for the wedding... being apart anyways. I think it would be good for us to build up the tension until we see each other at the alter."

He smiled making her feel relieved, "Alright. But if you change your mind, call me."

She nodded as he walked out the door.

Once the door closed, Catherine released the breath she had been holding in out of nervousness from being around Evan.

She jumped up and grabbed her badge and gun before taking off herself.

* * *

><p>Vincent walked into work as he normally did and clocked in. This time he didn't go straight into his duties as a doctor, instead he broke into Evan's office and started searching for any clues towards his affair with Alex or hopefully a memo or something leading towards his plot to have her killed after the wedding.<p>

Maybe he would find Life Insurance applications laying around or something. But he had to be quick... Evan could be here at any moment.

He searched the drawers of the desk, frantically trying to find something. One of the drawers were locked so it raised several red flags to Vincent.

He heard the doorknob turning and sat in one of the guest chairs of the office as Evan walked in, "Vincent? What are you doing in here?"

"It was unlocked so I thought maybe you would be here. When I didn't see you, I decided I would wait until you got back. Can you maybe, uhm... help me out with a couple of files?"

Evan breathed a sigh, "Yeah sure. But it will have to be quick. You said the door was unlocked?"

Vincent froze thinking he was caught, "Uhm... yeah. I thought you were in here. Why? Was it locked before?"

"I locked it when I left yesterday... It's probably nothing. I'm probably just being paranoid, maybe I forgot to lock it after-all. Anyways," Evan started but Vincent's eye was set to a USB on Evan's keyring. Maybe it would have something firm on it to secure the case they're building on the devilish couple, "...make this visit quick because I have somewhere to be."

Vincent nodded looking up at Evan then his eyes went back to the USB.

* * *

><p>Catherine walked towards her desk, snooping through Evan's financials and phone records backing up to about 6 months ago. She sipped on her coffee as she sat and placed her cup onto the desk. She lied the folders down and grabbed a highlighter, marking specific dates as she spotted unfamiliar numbers on his record.<p>

"Cat." Tess nearly shouted as she sat down at her own desk next to Catherine. Catherine shot her head up, "Hm?"

"Evan called me last night... he said that you left your father's wedding early and couldn't reach you. I too called like a 100 times... where in the hell were you? I was worried sick..." Tess said in a worried whisper.

Catherine sighed, not really wanting to get into the conversation, but she knew Tess wouldn't drop it until she did, "I. Was. With Vincent last night."

Tess' expression went from worry to confused excitement in less than a second, "Oh..." is all she could say and Catherine crossed her arms, "Look, I don't expect you to understand, considering your all for Team Evan, but there are some things going on that I can't talk about right now."

"Oh my God, you slept with him, didn't you?" Tess whispered loudly with big eyes.

Catherine didn't answer, she simply went back to scanning the files in front of her.

"I knew it!" Tess said with a smile as she leaned back into her chair and crossed her arms.

"Tess, I meant there are more serious issues going on right now besides me getting back together with Vincent." Catherine scoffed.

Tess blinked repeatedly and her mouth slightly opened, "Oh my God, so Vincent got you pregnant?"

"No! I'm not pregnant... Tess. Please stop with these ridiculous accusations... What I am about to tell you can NOT leave these desks, understand?"

Tess nodded.

"Okay..." Catherine sighed as she closed the files and continued to ramble everything going on.

* * *

><p>Vincent needed a new plan... he knew the ground he walked on was running thin especially after being caught in Evan's office.<p>

As the day came to an end, Vincent still didn't have much of anything to take back to Catherine.

He left and sent a text to Catherine letting her know that he would try again tomorrow. And this time he would take the right tools to possibly get into the drawer that was locked.

He stopped by his favorite Chinese restaurant before heading over to Catherine's, but when he got there she wasn't home. He sighed and left.

* * *

><p>Catherine ended the day more lucky than Vincent. With Tess' help, now that she knew everything, they found numerous amounts of money being transferred from Evan's account to an unlisted account. Tess pulled a few a strings and talked to the right people and discovered that the account belonged to none other than Alex Salter.<p>

His phone record showed over a hundred calls to Alex's phone in the past 6 months, along with several revealing texts. She had exactly what she needed to take them down.

But she still wanted to know why...

Why did Evan want her dead after everything they have been through together?

She probably wouldn't ever find out... at least she thought until she received a phone call while driving home.

"Catherine it's Alex... can we meet up somewhere? I know you know about Evan and I... I kind of figured a smart, devoted investigator as yourself would eventually figure out everything..."

Catherine didn't feel good about it. Something kept telling her not to...

"Look, I know you can't trust me and I totally understand that, but I am willing to give you a full admission, in writing if you can cut me a deal..." Alex seemed to be telling the truth. Besides, if Alex tried anything, Catherine was a cop after-all. She felt certain that she could protect herself."

"Catherine?"

Catherine thought that if they met somewhere openly maybe it would be safer, "Meet me at the coffee shop. I'll be there in 10 minutes." and she hung up on Alex.

* * *

><p>As she arrived to the coffee shop, she saw Alex sitting at a booth near the door with her head hung low and her hood on her sweater was on her head.<p>

She sat down as the waitress approached her, "What can I get you gals?"

"Coffee. Black." Catherine stated with an uneasy smile.

"Coffee with a little cream will be fine." Alex said soon after.

As the waitress left, Catherine didn't waist any time and pulled out a confessional sheet and a pen. She slid the paper to Alex and laid the pen down onto the paper as Alex spoke, "How much trouble am I in?"

"A lot considering what all you both had planned. Attempted Pre-Meditated Murder... Insurance Fraud... shall I go on?" Catherine said angrily as the waitress returned with their coffee's.

The woman left again as Catherine continued, "Your looking at a life sentence Alex. But... I can talk to the DA and get you maybe 10 years with the possibility of parole after serving 5 and 10 years house arrest."

Alex lifted the hood off of her head and looked up revealing a black eye and busted lip. "I told him that I didn't want to kill you... that he didn't have to marry you." Alex started as her lip quivered. Catherine was still in shock that Evan was even capable of this. It didn't seem like _her _Evan would have done this.

Alex sipped on her coffee before continuing, "He asked me if I had chickened out on him and that told me that he really didn't care about me... he only wants the money..." she sobbed then carried on, "I told him that it wasn't worth us not being together because I truly do love him... I'm so sorry Catherine that I even thought of the idea in the first place. It just seemed so promising in the beginning and honestly all I really wanted was to be with him..." she trailed off as more tears stained her eyes and she covered her mouth with her hand.

Catherine saw nothing but pain and sincerity in Alex's eyes. She felt bad for the girl but knew Alex was just as much in it as Evan. She reached out a hand and placed it onto Alex's and squeezed it, "Your doing the right thing Alex... Now I promise you that if you write out your confession and testify against him in court you will have my word that you will receive less time... Maybe even more considering you were assaulted for trying to back out. I will talk to the DA first thing in the morning. But as soon as you turn in your confession, I will have to take you to be booked and placed into a cell until court..."

"Thanks Catherine... I'm sorry that all of this happened to you." Alex said before sighing and she began to write down her confession.

* * *

><p>A few days had passed and it was officially the night before Catherine's fake wedding. She walked out of the shower and blow dried her hair then returned into the bedroom to grab her outfit she picked to wear over to Vincent's for dinner.<p>

She smiled as she planned on surprising him with a little seduction and besides, wasn't the bride to be supposed to celebrate her last night of freedom? Yes... she was still going to celebrate, only Vincent had no knowledge of the events she had planned.

She jumped when she heard a knock at the door and frantically push the outfit back into the bag, "Just a minute." she shouted as she removed the towel and replaced it with a robe.

She walked to the door and opened it to Tess who was holding a 6-pack of beer, "I thought I would come over and we could have some girl time before your big fake day tomorrow."

"Tess I..."

Tess walked inside and continued, "I am so excited to see the look on Evan's face when you arrest him at your own..."

"Tess!" Catherine shouted to get her friend's attention. Tess finally noticed Cat had freshly showered and blow dried her hair, "Did I come at a bad time?" she asked Catherine as she sat the beer down onto the counter.

"Actually, yes. I was getting ready to go have dinner with Vincent. But I promise that we can hang out tomorrow... just the two of us and no Vincent."

Tess smiled as she grabbed the beer, "Alright... I see how you are. Can't say that I blame you either, Vincent is pretty hot in scrubs."

"Tess!"

"What? Alright... fine. I'm leaving. Have fun." Tess said as she left and Catherine closed and locked the door.

She sucked in a deep breath and released it as she walked into her bedroom to get ready.

* * *

><p>Vincent sipped on his beer as he chopped up veggies for the chicken stir fry he was making for him and Catherine.<p>

While it cooked, he set up his table with two long white candles and turned on some music to lighten the mood.

He checked his watch and ran for the bathroom to finish getting ready for her arrival.

As he returned to the kitchen, he pulled the food off the stove and turned it off. He heard a knock and smiled knowing it had to be Catherine and he straightened his clothes and walked to the door.

As he opened it he was breath taken by how beautiful she looked. She was wearing her hair in light wavy curls and her make-up looked like it had been done professionally. He looked down her body and his breath hitched when he saw her long smooth legs from under the long tan coat she wore.

But there was one thing about her that made him _really _feel weak in the knees and it was the fact that her eyes were about 3 shades darker than they had always been before.

She walked inside, untying her coat unnoticed and pulling it completely shut as she turned to face him. He grabbed his beer and took a drink when he realized she had been staring, "What?" he smiled.

"Do you remember when we were kids and how we used to role play?" she asked in a sensual tone.

He nodded, "Uh yeah... we acted like Tommy Lee Jones and Will Smith from that movie Men In Black all the time, why?"

She smiled seductively as she stated her reason, "Who knew that we would still be role playing as we grew older?" she said as she forcefully flashed open the coat, exposing herself in a black and purple lace corset, that firmly signatured her elegant curves and pushed her breasts up to look more firm. Vincent snorted from choking on his beer and he fumbled the bottle before he sat it down.

He was speechless, as well as aroused by this as she shrugged the heavy coat off until it pooled at her feet. She approached him slowly, "My, my, Doctor Keller... what have you gotten into this time?" she playfully said in arousal as she walked around behind him. She slid her hands around his waist, her right hand falling lower as she softly grazed her hand across his growing erection. He growled in protest when her hands left then she slid her hands from his shoulders to his chest, ripping the fabric that had shut out any view of his desire-aching skin. She proceeded to lock the cuffs around his wrists behind his back, preventing him from spoiling the rest of her plans.

"Dear God..." he whispered frantically as he swallowed hard and his eyes went to the back of his head.

She walked around to his right side and placed her index finger under his chin, forcing him to look at her and she got onto her tip toes and nipped at his ear then whispered, "Sexual assault... first degree."

He closed his eyes, dying to touch her... knowing he couldn't with his hands bound behind him and he opened his eyes and whispered, "I plead guilty... better give me the maximum sentence, else I'll do it again."

"Is that a confession Doctor?"

"Absolutely."

She cupped his face and crushed her lips against his and kissed him passionately. She broke the kiss and deviously grinned, gazing into his chocolate orbs. She grabbed a fist full of his shirt and pulled him with her as she backed up towards his bedroom.

Unlocking the cuffs, she lightly shoved him back onto the bed, crawling up his body as he brought his hands around her waist.

He rolled them over so that he was hovered over her body with aching eyes and she brought her hand up to his cheek as she spoke softly, "Oh Doctor, how I have been aching so badly for you..." she slipped out a moan as his tongue touched the sensitive spot below her earlobe. He brought his eyes back up to hers as she continued in a sexual whisper, "Take the pain away doctor, for I do not know how much more I can handle."

"Where does it hurt?" he replied in the same tone.

She grabbed his hand and slid it down her body as their lips connected in a heated frenzy once again, "Here." she gasped as his hand reached her sex and he shook his head and smiled as he whispered onto her lips, "Well you came to the right place."

"I sure did..." she said as they began kissing again.

* * *

><p>Hours had passed and Catherine woke to her naked body being intertwined with his. It was still dark outside and she had felt the sudden urge to go back over the files she had on Evan. She placed a kiss onto his chest as she raised out of the bed, taking the sheet with her.<p>

Vincent began stirring to the empty bed. His eyes fluttered open and he raised up catching a glimpse of Catherine sitting at a nearby desk.

He sighed as he too got out of the bed and he kissed her shoulder, "Can't sleep?" he said rubbing the side of her arm.

"No... I just can't believe how easy it is to charge Evan with all of this..." he lifted her up and sat down with her in his lap, kissing her bare back down the trail of her spine, "Your probably just paranoid, Cat. I know you may feel like this case was too easy, but maybe it just _was _easy. Alex was right, you would have found enough evidence eventually because you are an amazing cop..." she sighed wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What if everything back fires on me... on us? What if Alex had a change of heart and told Evan about the confession? He could very well kill me anyways... who knows with how insane he has become, he may even try to kill me at the wedding."

"He won't..." Vincent cupped her face, gazing into her eyes, "I promise I won't let him hurt you... I will be right there with you all the way, standing next to him as the best man... Which you still haven't told me how you convinced him to make a last minute change?" he smiled.

"Well I told him that you were a huge part of my life and I wouldn't have it any other way..." she said as she softly kissed his lips.

Vincent took her hand into his, caressing it mid air as he said, "I would..."

"Vincent I didn't mean it like that. You know you mean way more to me. I only wanted Evan to think we were just friends so I don't blow my cover." she stated, staring into his most serious of gazes.

He kissed her palm then looked back up into her eyes and all sudden movements stopped as he spoke, "Then marry me..."

Her heart literally stopped and she could not find words to say. She froze, unable to function, not moving as her palm froze on his cheek as well. He licked his lips, aware that he had the floor still considering she directed all of her attention to him then he spoke again, "...we could just run away and get eloped, not worrying about who will be there or where the perfect place to have it is at..."

She blinked repeatedly as she continued to gaze into his eyes, hers becoming welled with tears... joyful tears and yet she still could not find words to even speak. He cupped her face, searching her eyes for a response of sorts and continued, "Just the two of us... all alone. Nobody else, and after were married we could go to a designated island..." he caressed her cheek, strumming his thumb across it to wipe away a stray tear that had fallen in her silence, "...Let's make love on the beach until the sun comes up... spend every waking moment together until the sun goes down... walk the beaches together until our feet hurt, only then I promise you that I will carry you to take away your pain."

"Vincent..." her breath hitched along with her heart when she realized the seriousness of his voice and gaze. That's all she could bring herself to say.

"I don't have a ring now, but I can get one if this is what you want to. We could buy our rings together... I'll pay for everything..."

She couldn't believe it... Vincent Keller wanted to spend the rest of his life with her... _her, _of all people! How could she have ended up so lucky? So cherished... _truly_ loved by him, and him only. She had never felt any of this raw emotion coming from any other man she had ever been with before... but Vincent.

He "We could buy a house out in the country... or buy a condo in the city, wherever you want to go... you know I will follow you... whether its physically, or in here," he touched her chest and felt the soothing feeling of her racing heart, "I will always be there with you." He hugged her... wrapped those strong arms around her and pulled her body closer to him as he nudged his nose up her neck, breathing in her magnificent scent, "God, how we could make beautiful babies together... I truly do want to raise a family together with you... and _only _you. Your my world Catherine, and the day that you walked into my life... you rocked that world I had built for myself and you trapped me deep."

He gazed back into her tear filled eyes, stroking her hair... caressing her face, "I want to grow old with you, Catherine and watch our kids start their own families... I want to die with you, cause the mere thought of living in a world without you would kill me anyways."

She shook her head in disbelief... unable to decide if this was dream or reality.

"Catherine I can't live without you... I wouldn't want to." he said as he webbed their fingers together in tears himself.

She stuttered at first trying to find what to say.

He cupped her face, searching her eyes again, "Dammit woman, say something. Your making me nervous." he said with a smile.

"So you came up with our future in the past few hours that we have been together?"

"No..." he started and she cocked her head slightly as he continued, "I started planning our future the moment I met you and added to it as the years went by... I only hoped that one day they would become real."

Tears stained her eyes and she smiled as she ran a hand through his unruly short brown locks and pulled his head closer to hers to kiss him softly, "Then I say yes, I will marry you so _we_ can begin _our _future together."

"Yeah?" he asked in assurance with tears still in his eyes.

"Yes." she breathed onto his lips as her left leg crawled to the other side of his hips, fully straddling him, and began kissing him. The kiss became more heated and Vincent pulled her body closer to him, removing the sheet from around her body, tossing it to the floor then he raised her up slightly and connected their bodies once more, "Where did I find you?" he breathed against her lips as they continued to kiss.

She ground on him and smiled against his lips, "Didn't you read it in science class Keller? We were written in the stars." and she passionately slid her tongue out, into his opened mouth and he stood and laid their connected bodies on the floor...

* * *

><p><em><strong>**Yeehaw! Lol. Sorry, I had a little trouble on this chapter but I finally wrote it to where I was satisfied with it. One more chapter? Maybe lol... alright, fine... one more chapter and an epilouge. Love you guys! Also, those who read Guilty Pleasures, I had already written it days ago but I read over it and wasn't pleased with it halfway through it. So I started re-writing it and should update it by next week. I am surprised that I even felt like writing the rest of this chapter today due to being in extreme pain. Most of you already know, but yesterday (October 29th) I spilled a pot of boiling water on myself making spaghetti and received 3rd and 2nd degree burns on my right leg and foot. I am a mother of 4 children and would rather suffer labor pains over this type of pain ANY DAY! But I must admit that I am stubborn like my father and motivated like my mother and have put my passion for writing and my darling fans first before I lay back down. I love you guys and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. A tad different from what I have written before, but hey that is the beauty of being a writer (at least I think of myself as a writer) lol. Thanks guys for being great!**<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

****I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS, ONLY BORROWING THEM****

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Last Chapter and Epilogue! Great Thanks to all of my fans who kept me going with this story, and writing period. Special Thanks to Kez K3ZLYN on twitter for picking a title for this story, I LOVE U! Thank u all for your amazing support and your wonderful reviews! I LOVE U! Hope u enjoy!)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7<strong>_

Catherine became nervous as she finished her make-up and put a pair of diamond studs in her ears before the wedding. Her brides maids were laughing and talking to each other as they sipped on wine. Catherine wasn't able to smile. She knew that anything could go wrong at any minute.

Tess noticed her best friend's change and scooted the other girls out of the room. Once she closed the door and turned to face Cat, Catherine was already standing, her heart racing.

"Cat, you'll be fine. Besides, Vincent and I will be standing out there by your side... we have your back Cat," she rubbed Catherine's arm, "Nothing will happen."

Catherine sighed as she sat down in front of the mirror and put on her veil, "I'm more worried about what he will do to the guests than myself. He's went insane Tess... Alex is living proof of that."

Tess prepared to speak when she was interrupted by a knock on the door. She opened it to Vincent who was smiling and trading glances between the women. Tess stepped out as Vincent walked in and she closed the door behind her.

Catherine was looking down. She placed her right palm onto her stomach, feeling ill from the mere thought that Evan could possibly explode.

He slid his hands onto her bare shoulders, causing her to close her eyes by the very touch as his hands slid more to her neck.

She placed her right hand on top of his left and slightly turned to face him. His eyebrows furrowed as he noticed the worry in her eyes. He gripped her hand, placing it against his lips as he pulled her to her feet, "You look amazing for being a fake bride." he smiled, causing her to blush and smile at the same time, "Thank you." she whispered as her smile faded.

He cupped her cheek and she leaned into his hand as her lips brushed against his palm.

"You ready?" he asked with a nervous smile.

She turned as his arms wrapped around her waist and he laid his chin onto her left shoulder, "Ready to put him behind bars, yes... ready to fake a wedding, no."

He placed a sweet kiss onto her shoulder, then her neck, "You'll be fine. He deserves everything that's coming to him."

She sighed followed by a smile, "I'll be out in a minute. I need a few more minutes alone." she said turning her head so that she could face him.

He nodded and connected their lips for a brief heated kiss, then he left.

* * *

><p>She sat back down and took a deep breath to try to control the knots forming in her stomach when she stood and turned to face Evan.<p>

All of her movements froze, she faked a smile, "You know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." she said sarcastically.

"I know..." he said with angry eyes as he walked closer to her. She backed up, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Don't act like you don't know..." his eyes filled with angry tears, "I mean we both know that I am the one who wasn't supposed to find out."

She backed up until she couldn't back up anymore, "I-I don't k-know what your talking about." she said nervously.

He pulled out a gun, cocking it and aiming it directly towards her chest, "Maybe this will help refresh your memory."

"Evan," she started so calmly, "You don't have to do this. Just... just put the gun down."

He directed towards the door with the gun, "Move it!" he growled. She gasped when he grabbed her arm and pushed her towards the door, then held the gun up against her back. She squeezed her eyes shut as tears stained them.

On the bright side, she was the only target Evan was aimed for at the moment. In her mind she could live with that.

They walked unnoticed out of the church from the empty reception room and to an unfamiliar SUV. She came to a halt and he pushed her again, forcing her inside of the vehicle, "I hope you don't suffere from sea sickness my darling..." her eyes widened at his devilish smile, "Cause we're going to the docks." he slammed the door and rushed around the vehicle and hopped inside.

Catherine knew that if she didn't play along for a little while, everyone in that chapel would be in danger.

Evan pulled out of the parking lot... and he didn't realize that somebody was watching him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile<strong>_

Vincent checked his watch and noticed the guests had become impatient when Evan had not shown up at the alter yet. His eyes traveled over to Tess, her gaze told him she had no idea what was going on.

Deep down, Vincent knew something was wrong. Tess did too considering what she knew now about what Evan had planned. She immediately nodded at Vincent and he took off for the room that Catherine had been dressing in while Tess calmed down the guests.

As he approached the door and prepared to knock, he froze when he heard a gun cock inside...

"_Maybe this will help refresh your memory._" Evan said and Vincent was about to knock down the door when he realized that, that would only get Catherine killed faster. As bad as he didn't want to, he had to wait it out. Then he heard the calmness in Catherine's voice, "_Evan, __y__ou don't have to do this. Just... just put the gun down."_

It angered him and broke his heart that she tried to beg, but if anything, Catherine knew how to deal with people like this. She's a cop and has handled cases like this, some maybe even worse. He just knew in his heart that she would find a way out of this, but he wasn't going anywhere just in case he had to move in on Evan and take him down himself.

Tess approached Vincent from behind and he grabbed her, covering her mouth with his hand and whispered in her ear, "Evan has a gun on Catherine... He doesn't know I am standing here listening. Just be quiet, alright? We can't risk her getting shot." She nodded and he released his hand from her mouth as they continued to listen in, _"Move it!" _Evan exclaimed sharply and Vincent and Tess moved quickly away from the door and hid as Catherine walked out first.

Vincent swallowed hard at the sight of a loaded gun pressed against her back followed by Evan holding it there. He felt helpless to do anything right now. But he knew if he tried he would only get her killed. Tess gasped and Vincent covered her mouth once again as they waited for Evan and Catherine to be out of sight. He released her mouth and stood quickly, following Evan's steps out the door and hid behind the wall of the church.

Tess followed behind him and they froze when Catherine climbed inside of the vehicle. Vincent turned to Tess, "Go inside and call 911. Let the guests know what is going on and present the evidence as proof. Go back to the precinct and wait for me to call you when I figure out where they are headed, alright?"

"Vincent... you can't expect me to just not go with you. She's my best friend and my partner! I can't abandon her like that... I'm coming with you."

"No! I have to do this one alone. Please, you have to trust me on this... Please!" he begged as Evan started his vehicle, "Go, Tess... Now! Do as I said." and with that she ran back inside and Vincent hopped into his car, following Evan.

* * *

><p>"Why are you doing this?" Catherine softly spoke.<p>

Evan ignored her as he continued to drive. She huffed a huge sigh, looking out of the window, "Can't we just... work it out?"

"We can't be fixed Catherine. It's too late to go back now!" he yelled in angry sobs causing her to shut her eyes and sigh.

She knew it was risky but she reached her hand out and touched his with hers, "Your just upset. We can go get help... together, Evan." she intertwined her fingers with his, trying to calm him best she could, "We can just... forget any of this had happened."

"You know too much. I can't risk it, I'm sorry." he said lowly shaking her hand off of his, "You would never forgive me for what I have done."

This was the Evan she always knew. Vulnerable, kind. Soft spoken and sincere. She knew she was getting to him and she knew that if she wanted to survive, this was the only way out.

"I can forget about it just the same. We can still get married and move forward together. Don't you want that?" she caressed Evan's face as she lied. He yanked her hand away and huffed, "It would never be the same... We would never be the same."

She knew after everything Evan had done she couldn't be with him. He had went way too far and then Vincent had come back into her life and she knew that he was the one.

Vincent... the love of her life... her soul mate... she remembered how she told him they were written in the stars and she believed in it... trusted her instincts would have lead her back to him eventually. He was the one she was meant to be with all along. She knew it in her heart as well as he did. They both believed in destiny! Even when she had thought she had given up on them and moved on, he never did. She loved Vincent even more for that.

Then she looked back out the window and noticed they were being followed...

She recognized the car right away and it caused her heart to race even more. She feared for Vincent's life for trying to be a hero, and at the same time she knew he would have come eventually.

She had to keep Evan's attention away from the rear view but she didn't know how. He would be forced to look eventually and she had hoped that Vincent knew that too.

She licked her lips and observed where Evan held the gun. She looked up at him and took a deep breath as his eyes traveled to the rear view mirror.

She panicked when his reaction became angered and she grabbed the steering wheel yanking it towards herself, causing the car to go out of control and the gun to fall down under the seat. What she didn't expect was that they was headed for the Hudson. She braced herself as they hit the end of the dock and plunged into the cold waters.

* * *

><p>Vincent parked his car and stripped his tux and tie immediately before diving in to save Catherine.<p>

Luckily she was still alive and the water hadn't reached her head yet. Evan was knocked out cold and she found the gun that had fallen under the seat and aimed it at the window. She pulled the trigger but it never went off so she started beating the window with the handle of the gun as the waters rose up to her chest.

She saw Vincent on the other side and he started kicking the window to assist. It finally shattered and Vincent grabbed her hand, pulling her out when Evan grabbed the skirt of her dress. By this time the car was completely filled with water and Vincent was out of breath.

He didn't care, he would die trying to save her if that is what it took.

Finally the fabric ripped and she frantically swam out of the car and to the top with Vincent for air.

They both gasped as Vincent wrapped her in his arms and started to swim to the dock. He hopped up and reached down to assist her up, and she collapsed, laying fully on her back as she tried to catch her breath. Vincent sat next to her and stood, taking her with him and cupped her face, "Well that was eventful."

She huffed a laugh and wrapped her arms around his neck as she cried, "It's over... Finally over." she said backing up to cup his face. He showered her face and neck with kisses as he lifted her up and kissed her passionately.

A gunshot went off and Catherine gasped as she arched her back and held her side. Vincent placed her to her feet and the white dress on her right side was slowly turning red. He turned his head and saw Evan pointing the gun at them with shaky hands.

Vincent looked back into Catherine's eyes as she slowly faded in his arms, "No... NO!" he placed her down and hovered over her as she brought a shaky hand up to his cheek, "I'll be fine Vincent... Go..." she said as she hissed in pain. His eyes filled with tears as he cupped her hand and placed soft kisses along her knuckles, "I'm not leaving you. Let me look at the wound."

Evan dropped the gun as he realized that he actually shot her. He trembled in fear as he fell to his knees, watching how Vincent was ripping the fabric of her dress on her side to see how deep. How Catherine grunted in agonizing pain as he touched her...

Evan knew that this was the end of the line for him and he had to choose to either finish what already started and run, or turn himself in.

That spark of insanity flickered inside of his head as he stood, pointing the gun at Vincent. As he cocked it Catherine's eyes widened as she screamed, "Vincent, WATCH OUT!" and he hovered over her body like a shield when several guns went off instead of Evan's.

They looked up and saw Evan fall to the ground then Vincent looked behind Catherine and sighed in relief when he saw Tess along with 4 SWAT members from the force holding guns up. Tess radioed for an ambulance and Vincent lifted Catherine up into his arms and over to the SWAT members where they wrapped her up into a blanket, along with wrapping Vincent up into one as well.

Then finally sirens filled their ears as Catherine clung to Vincent, and he to her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Epilogue-<strong>_

_**1 Year Later**_

Since Evan was killed, Alex faced more harsh charges than before. It had been discovered she was giving Evan information from jail, at least according to another inmate.

Catherine healed quickly from her injuries and luckily the bullet hadn't went in too deep at all. By the end of the month, she was released and back on her feet at the precinct... well, on desk duty of course.

Vincent was promoted higher up and received an offer to take Evan's place at the hospital. He wasn't going to take it, but later decided, with the help of Catherine that being THE Doctor was the best thing to ever happen to them. Of course he made conditions to where his hours would not affect his time with Catherine.

Tess later 'hooked up' with Vincent's friend, JT Forbes during the bachelor/bachelorette party held at the most famous night club in the city, The Warehouse. It was only later discovered that they had continued with an open relationship and have been together ever since.

Lastly, Vincent bought rings for him and Catherine to finally have their own wedding. They purchased their marriage licenses the same day and planned to have the wedding the following weekend.

* * *

><p>"Dearly Beloved... We are gathered here today to witness these two souls, form into one as they vow in holy matrimony. They both have written their own vows and will state them..." the priest said as he stepped back and Catherine took Vincent's hands and prepared to go first,<p>

"Vincent Ryan Keller..." she smiled with tear stained eyes, "I love you, and have loved you since I first met you... You are not only becoming my husband, but have always been my best friend. We shared things together that we wouldn't have shared with most others and you were my first to everything..." she sniffed as he smiled while tears filled his eyes, "You're an amazing person and I never thought that we would ever make it this far. But here we are, face to face in front of friends, family, and co-workers... bringing all of them together with us. You are my shadow... my shoulder to cry on... my lover, and my friend... and now I am so pleased to stand here today and claim you as my husband, for eternity. We may not always agree, and we will have our moments. But we have been through so much already that I know we will make it. I promise to take care of you in sickness, and cherish you in health. I give you my full heart, and soul today and all I can ask from you is to love me in return."

Vincent cupped her face and wiped a tear away from her cheek as he smiled even bigger, "I promise Catherine. I will!"

He then pulled out a piece of old folded and wrinkled paper. Catherine recognized it from the 4th grade and she covered her mouth with both hands as more joyful tears ran down her face. He too began crying and took a deep breath as he said, "This note is from a time Catherine and I pretended to get married in the 4th grade." his voice was shaky and he cleared his throat as he continued, "It is my vows that I wrote down..." she smiled as she forced back her tears momentarily, "It reads: Dear Cat, I love you. I want to be your friend forever and I love you. Love Vincent, P.S. Please don't make me kiss you."

The guests laughed as well as Catherine and Vincent did as she hiccuped a sob, caressing his face.

"Catherine Elizabeth Chandler..." he smiled, taking her hands into his, "From the very moment I laid eyes on you, I knew that I had to have you in my life. As years passed, I fell deep... and deeper and deeper in love with you. You are my rock and I love you with every breath in me." She smiled causing him to smile back, "We haven't been perfect through the years, but who is? Catherine I promise you I will love you til the day I die, no... even when we die and go to Heaven I'll love you then. I promise to take care of you when your sick... and even when your not. I'll love and cherish every waking moment with you as long as I'm breathing. I will always protect you, even when you don't need me to." She huffed a laugh and cupped his face. He placed his hands to hers as he softly kissed her palm, "I give you my heart and soul today and I swear as long as you will have me, I will always be there for you... Today I am fully honored to leave here as your husband, and even more proud to have you as my wife. I also ask that you only love me in return."

They placed their rings upon the others finger as they gazed into each others eyes.

"By the power vested in me and the State of New York, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Keller... Vincent, you may now kiss your bride."

He wrapped his arms around her waist as he slowly stepped closer to Catherine smiling, "Oh how I've waited to hear those words." he said causing Catherine to giggle as he crushed their lips together and kissed her. As they parted, Vincent took her left hand into his right and webbed their fingers together before they ran out of the chapel.

* * *

><p>Vincent and Catherine started out as neighbors...<p>

Became best friends through the years...

Each others first love...

And ended up married...

It wasn't until 4 months later that Catherine discovered she was pregnant. Both were highly thrilled and couldn't wait to meet their child.

When she finally went into labor, Vincent was right there by her side and holding her hand. They gave birth to a 7 pound 5 ounce baby girl who looked a lot like her father. They named her Lillian Nevaeh Keller, Lilly for short and it was also Catherine's mother's favorite flower. Nevaeh was picked by Vincent because the moment he laid eyes on his daughter, he knew it was like heaven... Nevaeh is heaven spelled backwards.

They also bought a vacation cabin... on a designated island... for now the 3 of them when ever they decided to get away from the frantic life they lived in the city... and just as Vincent imagined it, with Catherine and Lilly by his side.

Neither one could have been more proud of how they ended up.

To this day they are very much still in love and fully happy to be together.

Nothing could bring them apart... Not 11 years ago, and not now.

They truly were written in the stars...

_**THE END!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>**Hellur! Lol. Well this story has now come to an end, which I had only planned for it to be a short story anyways lol. I will still be working on Guilty Pleasures and I also have a NEW story I'm working on... (can't tell you the title yet, cause I don't even know myself.) I can give u a slight spoiler... It is based off of one of my favorite movies, and most of you may know it, "Blood &amp; Chocolate" (DIES) lol. It will not fully be alike with the movie, but a lot of similarities...Okay, THANKS again for your love and support and I hope you enjoyed this story, as well as the last chapter. Maybe a sequeal in the future? Perhaps ;) anyways, its time for you to tell me what you thought. Love you all!)<strong>_


End file.
